Colecciones de One-shots navideños
by SybelleHs
Summary: ¡Nueva temporada! 9 : Orihime es la bailarina principal de una reconocida pieza musical, su sueños desde niña, pero ese sueño se esta volviendo pesadilla, con la ayuda de un pelinegro descubrirá lo que le falta para lograr el éxito. 10 : Soi Fong no estaba de humor para fiestas navideñas pero tal vez un pelinegro la hiciera cambiar de opinión o empeorar su animo.
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro Navideño

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** Es un UA y Ulquiorra es mas...¿humano?

* * *

 **Encuentro Navideño**

Las calles en la ciudad de Karakura estaban completamente heladas, el invierno había llegado y la época decembrina se respiraba por ellas. Adornos, luces y decoraciones navideñas daban vida a las vitrinas de las tiendas en el centro de la ciudad. Había anochecido por lo que los transeúntes se abrigaban bien y empezaban a caminar apresurados a sus casas, ese noche era navidad, por lo que los compradores de último minuto se retiraban a sus casa o a celebraciones con regalos en manos.

Una joven de largos cabellos anaranjados y ojos grisáceos se paseaba entre esas personas pero al contrario de llevar una sonrisa como las demás sus ojos iban entristecidos y sin un lugar fijo al que ir. Nunca había celebrado esa época con su familia porque era huérfana y la única persona que le quedaba viva era una tía a kilómetros de distancia que nunca veía, desde niña solo eran su hermano y ella, compraban algunos dulces y cuando el creció le daba obsequios y la pasaban jugando. Su hermano había muerto unos años atrás, apenas ella tenía quince y desde entonces las épocas festivas no eran lo mismo para ella.

Siempre se había refugiado esos días en la casa de su mejor amigo, su familia siempre le daba la bienvenida y la trataba como una más de ellos pero ella muy bien sentía ese vacío al verlos celebrar. Actualmente con 20 años, estudiante de artes y con un empleo de medio tiempo, ella pensaba que su vida cambiaría pero ese año había sido un desastre para ella, su tía la dejo prácticamente en la calle, estaba algo estancada en la carrera, sus amigos habían salido de viaje, lo único que la alegraba era pensar en su mejor amigo, el que esa mañana se encontraría para ir a su casa, o eso pensó.

Se dejo caer en un banco del parque, sentía la nariz roja y las manos un poco entumecidas por el frío, así que las escondió en los bolsillos de su abrigo, habia olvidados sus guantes. Por su mente solo pasaba en como disculparse con la familia Kurosaki por su falta, ella no podía ir, no en ese momento con tantas ganas de llorar, les arruinaría la noche. Su teléfono sonó y al ver el nombre suspiro, ¿ahora como diría que no iría?, tuvo un último acto de valentía y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado

" _Inoue ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te voy a buscar?...Yuzu pregunta por ti y el viejo se esta volviendo intenso por tu ausencia…Rukia ya llego. Dime donde estas y yo te iré a buscar_ _ **– Ichigo**_ _"_

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja pero aun así deslizo el dedo por la pantalla y empezó a escribir una simple repuesta, no quería preocupar a ninguno. A Ichigo le había costado mucho convencer a Rukia para que fuera a cenar con ellos, no quería arruinar la noche.

" _Estoy bien, no te preocupes…Disculpa no avisarte antes pero no podre asistir, lo siento…Mañana te escribo, disfruta mucho y salúdame a todos"_

— Eres una completa tonta, Orihime — se susurro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y guardaba su teléfono.

Se levanto dispuesta a ir a uno de los pocos lugares abierto ese día en busca de calor, la cafetería no estaba muy lejos por lo que llego rápidamente, pidió un chocolate y se sentó en una de las mesas, el lugar estaba un poco vacío, solo había pocas parejas o familias, ella se sintió solitaria en ese momento. Dejo que sus dedos se calentaran contra la taza y luego dio un pequeño sorbo sintiendo algo de vida dentro de ella.

— Es muy extraño verte sin compañía, mujer — susurro una voz masculina haciéndola saltar sorprendida, al alzar la mirada vio a un pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas completamente hipnóticos, vestido con el uniforme del lugar, automáticamente lo reconoció.

Había estudiado la secundaria con ella y era estudiante de la universidad a la que iba solo que de otra carrera, compartían unas electivas. Había entablado en los últimos meses una especie de amistad, aunque era ella la que hablaba y él le respondía con monosílabos y pocas frases, le agradaba a pesar de lo que decían sus compañeros.

— ¿Mujer? — Orihime lo miro confundida, le había preguntado algo, el chico solo la miro un minuto luego a los vendedores en el mostrador, al verlos distraídos se sentó frente a ella — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, si lo estoy — su voz sonó tan temblorosa que ella misma sabía que no se creería pero el chico no hizo comentario, solo vio su nariz roja y luego sus manos en la taza.

— Pareces que estuvieras congelada ¿Necesitas otro abrigo? — Orihime negó con timidez, el pelinegro la vio un momento asintió y se levanto — Si necesitas algo, me avisas

Inoue no dejo de observarlo hasta que llego a atender a uno de los clientes, había presenciado algo muy extraño, el pelinegro no era muy conversador y ya tener dos frases seguidas era conseguir mucho. Suspiro, y pensó que debía verse tan patética que hasta había preocupado a una persona poco dada al contacto.

Sin evitarlo volvió a recordar esa escena, la pareja caminando de las manos por el centro comercial y luego de bromear sobre algo ambos se besaron. Había sido una tonta al creer que no dudaría cuando de lejos se veían que se amaban, había sido ingenua y hasta de una manera cruel al tener esperanza que la dejara por ella. Nunca debido guardar esa esperanza y así no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias. Se recostó en la mesa ocultando su mirada, sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos, dolía demasiado ver a quien amaba ser feliz con alguien más, estaba muy errada la persona que había dicho que si amabas una personas eras feliz viéndola feliz. No, ella en ese momento se sentía tan mal que no había espacio para sentir felicidad por ellos, no podía controlarse.

Maldijo el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, el día en que no mato esos sentimientos al saber que tenia novia, de que ella hubiera aceptado vivir todo tan de cerca siendo su amiga. Le habían pulverizado el corazón y lo peor de todo es que no era culpa de ellos sino de ella misma por haberse ilusionado tontamente y no haber frenado su imaginación ni corazón, se había enamorado sola.

— ¿Mujer? — volvió a escuchar la voz del pelinegro haciendo levantar la cabeza, limpio su lagrimas disimuladamente pero se dio cuenta que él las había visto — Ya vamos a cerrar

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundida, notando que la ultima que quedaba era ella, había pasado más de una hora desde que había entrado y ella ni se había dado cuenta— Oh, si ya me retiro — empezó a tomar sus cosas.

— Estás más despistada de lo normal — comento el pelinegro, ella pareció no oírlo— ¿Tienes un lugar al que ir? — pregunto al verla levantarse.

— Ya no — Orihime se sorprendió por haber sido tan sincera, sintió la mirada del chico — Digo,…

— Espérame unos minutos, yo también me voy y te acompaño a tu casa — la fuerte mirada del pelinegro la hizo asentir mecánicamente.

Unos minutos después ambos caminaban por las frías calles de la ciudad, el chico al lado de Orihime caminaba viendo al frente pero había monumentos que veía sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta que debía tener los ojos rojos y que comprobaba si lloraba, se sintió peor. Ella en realidad no quería regresar a la soledad de su casa pero no tenia ningún lugar a el que ir.

— Lo que sea que te atormenta…no deberías guardarlo solo para ti — la chica abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por el comentario, vio al pelinegro, este seguía viendo el camino.

— Yo…solo…fui una tonta — susurro tan bajo que creyó que él no la oiría.

— Inoue…— no pudo terminar por que la chica lo interrumpió.

— Yo sabía lo que me esperaba y aun así quise llegar al final…ahora no se qué hacer…no sé cómo avanzar y quitarme todo este dolor ¿Cómo hago? — Necesitaba desahogarse, no le importo que fuera con él, mejor dicho se sentía bien, quería sacar todo lo que la oprimía — Ulquiorra ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

— No…— el chico empezó a entender un poco lo que la afligía.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido un dolor tan grande en el pecho que no te deja respirar?

— No

— Yo tampoco lo había sentido hasta hoy…Y ha sido mi culpa

— Kurosaki te rechazo — la directa afirmación de Ulquiorra la sorprendió, no había tenido tacto pero el golpe le había servido para dejar de llorar, una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios.

— ¿Soy tan evidente?

— No…solo soy buen observador, ocultas muy bien lo que sientes…No sé como consolarte — su sinceridad la hizo levantar la mirada y quitarse los restos de lagrimas, luego lo vio con una mirada dulce.

— Con haber dicho eso basta, gracias Ulquiorra…Lo siento por haberte arruinado la noche

— No lo hiciste… ¿Quieres decir más?

— Solo…si, si…Deseo sacar todo lo que está en mi desde hace mas de cinco años… ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar?

— Ven, estamos cerca de un lugar que conozco — Ulquiorra tomo la mano de la chica sorprendiéndola y guiándole unas calles más arriba hasta una hermosa fuente decorada con luces, no había casi nadie por la zona, ambos se sentaron en unos bancos.

— Lo siento — volvió a susurrar la chica.

— No te disculpe

— De verdad fui una tonta en enamorarme de mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?

— Yo… hace unos años no creía en las definición de sentimientos que las personas normalmente utilizaban, para mí era solo nombres que le daban a las alteraciones nerviosas que provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones, no me parecía nada más que algo racional…pero mi perspectiva cambio…. — el pelinegro se quedo un momento callado, Inoue permaneció en silencio — Ahora, no estoy seguro que sean…pero de algo si estoy seguro, no es tu decisión _sentirlo_

— En eso tienes razón, yo…yo intente, de verdad trate de reprimir mis sentimientos, no se lo dije a nadie para no afírmalo, ni a mí me gustaba pensar así pero lo sabia…Supe que no habían muerto cuando él empezó a salir con Rukia y esta mañana confirme que después de tres años yo seguía igual de enamorada — la chica empezó a llorar sin controlarse y el pelinegro no supo qué hacer.

Nunca había consolado a nadie, era la primera persona con quien lo intentaba, ni siquiera con Nell lo había hecho en el momento que termino con Grimmjow pero recordó como ella se aferro a él y se tranquilizo. Así que rodeo con sus brazos a Orihime e hizo que recostará su cara en su pecho, ella se abrazo a él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien le ofreciera cariño, nunca espero que fuera Ulquiorra Cifer pero lo agradecía.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? — logro susurrar unos minutos después.

— No — respondió directamente el chico.

— Es lo mejor…— le susurró, luego su agarre se fue haciendo débil y al final termino el abrazo— Estas perdiendo una noche buena por estar conmigo, deberías volver

— Nunca he sido muy adepto a las fiesta, ¿Tenías pensado hacer algo?

— Yo...yo iba a una cena en su casa — el pelinegro supo de quien hablaba — No podía ir, ya había resistido suficiente, no me creo capaz de sentarme con todos ellos y fingir ser feliz…— el chico acaricio su cabello, ella se sintió bien con aquel gesto— Se van a casar — se alejo del chico para verlos a los ojos — Ichigo le propondrá matrimonio hoy, él me llevo para que lo ayudara a elegir el anillo, se lo va a dar hoy— ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse tan calmada.

— No debiste aceptar ir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Yo…no quería decepcionar a Ichigo

— ¿Por qué no eres más egoísta? ¿Por qué antepones tu felicidad por la de lo demás? — su tono no fue recriminatorio sino mas bien con curiosidad.

— Lo dije…soy una tonta — se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el teléfono del pelinegro sonó.

Él lo ignoro hasta que repico por quinta vez, Orihime se hizo a un lado permitiendo que él contestara, el chico parecía molesto de ver el nombre pero aun así contesto.

— ¿Qué quieres?... ¿No la puedes controlar?... Es tu novia deberías saberlo— hizo una pausa larga, la chica lograba escuchar unos gritos por parte de la otra persona — Esta bien, iré…pero dile que se controle — colgó y luego la vio.

— Si tienes que irte ve, ya hiciste mucho por mi — la chica se levanto e hizo una leve inclinación — Gracias por todo Ulquiorra — cuando se giro volvió a sentir la mano fría de Ulquiorra tomarle el brazo

— Acompáñame — ella lo vio sin entender — Ven conmigo — volvió a decir, esta vez con más calma.

Orihime no quería volver a su departamento por lo que asintió tímidamente y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, un silencio los acompañó exceptuando por los momentos en que se escuchaba música en las casas que pasaban.

— Esta ha sido una de las navidades más horrible que he tenido — susurro la chica con una triste sonrisa — Creo que supera a la primera navidad sin mi hermano

— Yo tuve que trabajar hasta ahora — fue un simple comentario pero la pelirroja sonrió, nunca había escuchado a el chico intentar hacer una broma.

— Cierto

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Ulquiorra, Orihime se intimido, nunca había ido con él a su departamento. Lo vio de reojo cuando subieron al ascensor, estaba poniéndose nerviosa y no sabía por qué, el chico solo se había encargado de consolarla.

— Disculpa por traerte — ella no entendió el comentario hasta que entraron a su departamento.

El lugar estaba decorado completamente navideño, algo que en verdad no esperaba Orihime, sintió como el pelinegro se tenso a su lado y pudo ver que él tampoco se esperaba eso, a pesar de lo inexpresivo que podía llegar a parecer.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — se escucho una voz chillona y Orihime vio pasar un reflejo azul.

Una mujer de tal vez su misma edad se lanzo sobre el pelinegro, rodeándolo con sus piernas el torso y haciéndolo casi caer, Orihime vio sorprendido como el chico la sostenía para que ella no cayera, sin importarle la cercanía. Era extremadamente bonita, ojos grandes y marrones, cabello tintado de azul y un cuerpo de modelo, ella no sabía que él tuviera novia, y luego de que dijo nunca haberse enamorado lo asumió pero había tanta familiaridad que la hizo dudar.

— Nell compórtate — susurro el pelinegro al ver que ella seguía enganchada a él.

— Siempre tan frio — se quejo la chica haciendo un adorable puchero — Dime, ¿te gustó como decore el lugar?, estoy terminando el árbol

— ¿Árbol?

— Si…Hice que Grimmjow trajera uno, al imbécil lo mande por uno real pero me trajo un artificial

— La imbécil eres tu ¿De dónde demonios voy a sacar un pino natural? — de la cocina apareció un chico con un aire punk, cabellos azules, ojos azules, alto y de grandes músculos, el chico se fijo automáticamente en Inoue — Wow ¿Y esta princesa?

Nell al escucharlo se bajo de un salto de Ulquiorra y se acerco analizando a la pelirroja, ella se puso nerviosa. Luego de una exhaustiva evaluación se alejo un poco, asintió y sonrió con emoción dejándola confundida.

— Eres muy bonita…Ulquiorra no me dijiste que tenias novia, eres muy malo — la chica golpeo al pelinegro con fuerza en el hombro.

— N-no yo no….

— ¿Qué demonios hacen en mi casa? — interrumpió Ulquiorra, al ver a la pareja muy instalados.

— No querías irte de fiesta con nosotros, bueno te trajimos la fiesta— Nell se encogió de hombros.

— Y todavía no has escuchado todo — dijo riéndose Grimmjow.

— ¿Todo?

— Hola, yo soy Nelliel pero me puedes decir Nell ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó acercándose a Orihime y evitando la conversación.

— Orihime — susurro tímidamente, la chica sorprendentemente la abrazo con cariño y familiaridad.

— Eres muy tierna…el imbécil de allá es Grimmjow — señalo al chico al lado de Ulquiorra.

— Querrás decir Sexy

— Sexy mis….olvídalo…Él es el imbécil que tengo por novio y casi hermano del otro imbécil que esta a tu lado, yo soy la única inteligente de esta familia

— Será la única loca — Grimmjow recibió un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo doblar.

— Como iba diciendo…Hoy nos divertiremos mucho, ven vamos a terminar de decorar el feo árbol artificial — dijo arrastrando a la chica con ella.

— ¿Dónde diablos iba a encontrar uno real? — Se quejo de nuevo su novio logrando enderezarse, luego se giro a Ulquiorra — Nunca tengas novia…Hablando de eso ¿Quién es ella?... Vamos dímelo — añadió siguiéndolo al ver que él lo ignoraba y se iba a la sala donde estaban las dos chicas.

Luego de que Nell quedara satisfecha con la decoración de el árbol, comieron un festín preparado por ella, conversaron de distintas cosas, Nell obligo a todos a cantar en Karaoke. Cuando ya habían pasado las doce el timbre sonó llamando la atención de los cuatro pero principalmente del dueño de la casa.

— Creo que mi mamá me está llamando — Nell con su teléfono en mano se interno entre las habitaciones del lugar dejando a los demás sentados en el suelo.

— Cobarde — susurro Grimmjow.

— Espero que no sea otra de sus sorpresas — comento Ulquiorra levantándose para ir abrir.

— Nell es mi novia pero voy a ser sincero contigo… ¡Todo es culpa de ella!

— ¡Traidor! — se escucho desde la habitación haciendo reír a Orihime, Ulquiorra giro a verla, había sonreído y reído tímidamente pero ahora la escuchaba como él la conocía.

Ulquiorra se acerco la puerta y al abrirla, varios jóvenes entraron por poco tumbándolo, traían de todo un poco en sus manos y entraron con toda confianza sin ser invitados.

— Maldito Ulquiorra, me estaba congelando y no terminabas de abrir — entro un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

— Traje mucho alcohol Grimmjow ¡Hoy nos alcoholizaremos! — grito otro hombre de cabellos claros y ojos azules, aunque Orihime apenas lo pudo ver por qué los tenia medio cerrados, llevaba una constante sonrisa.

— ¿Nell donde estas? Tengo algo que contarte — le siguió una morena de envidiables proporciones, cabello amarillo y de apariencia extranjera.

— Harribel no seas chismosa — se quejo el primero que llegó siguiendo a la chica.

— Estoy ebria y soy peligrosa, así que no me tientes Nnoitra — se quejo la rubia, detrás de ella entraron tres chicas más que parecían algo bebidas.

— Ulquiorra voy a usar tu cama — un castaño entro y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones sin ninguna invitación.

— Stark siempre de aburrido…Gracias por invitarnos Ulquiorra — dijo el de sonrisa permanente — Aizen y los demás no pudieron venir, tú sabes compromisos familiares.

— Gin ¿Quién los invito? — los ojos del chico se abrieron y Orihime pudo apreciar mejor su tonalidad, eran bonitos tanto que podían competir con la mirada de Ulquiorra aunque ella sabía que ganaba el ultimo.

— Oh pero si Nell nos dijo que nos invitaste a celebrar navidad, que haríamos una fiesta por todo lo alto — el comentario sonó inocente pero su mirada decía que sabía la verdad — Bueno si no es así ya estamos aquí…¡Grimmjow, Nnoitra déjenme algo de beber!

Ulquiorra se pasó la mano por la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado darle llave a Nell de su departamento. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y cuando giro se encontró con la mirada grisácea de Orihime.

— Al parecer tengo una fiesta

— Tienes muchos amigos

— Son solo mis inútiles compañeros de la facultad, solo buscan una excusa para beber en donde sea

— Pero es divertido— Orihime le sonrió y fue con los demás, él solo la siguió.

El final de la noche estuvo lleno de gritos, risas y ebrios a gran cantidad, cuando empezaba a iluminar los primeros rayos del sol a través de la ventana la mayoría estaba regados en el piso. Grimmjow se encontraba abrazado a Nell, ambos durmiendo profundamente en el suelo. Nnoitra y las tres chicas adolescentes alrededor de él, Gin dormía en un sofá y Harribel en el otro, mientras Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina.

— Son muy divertidos — susurro Orihime mientras los veía dormir, Ulquiorra le sirvió un poco de café, ella tomo un sorbo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no era una de sus bebidas favoritas.

— ¿Quieres leche? — le pregunto y ella sintió rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer dije que esta había sido mi peor navidad pero creo que no termino tal mal…Gracias Ulquiorra — la chica se sonrojo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

— No agradezcas tanto

— Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en acudir a mí, hiciste demasiado por mí anoche — Ulquiorra no dijo nada y ambos disfrutaron en silencio la bebida.

Unos minutos después Orihime busco su abrigo y bolso entre las cosas regadas en la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Ulquiorra la observo desde el recibidor. La chica se acerco con una sonrisa y dio una leve inclinación.

— Ya debo irme

— Te acompaño

— ¿Y ellos? — pregunto dudosa señalando la sala.

— Se las arreglaran — le abrió la puerta dejándola salir.

El camino estuvo llenos de comentarios de la chica, parecía mas ella esa mañana, sonreía y parecía feliz, aunque Ulquiorra sabía que la herida estaba allí. Algo había descubierto esa noche con ella y antes de que entrara en su departamento, se lo diría.

— Bueno, es aquí…Muchas gra…

— No sigas agradeciendo

— Es que no se cómo expresarlo… Bueno, nos vemos pronto — antes de que ella pudiera subir los escalones Ulquiorra la detuvo.

— Anoche me preguntaste si una alguna vez tuve el corazón roto— empezó a decir Ulquiorra llamando la atención de la chica — Yo te dije que no, en ese momento pensé que era verdad pero en realidad es que si, no un corazón roto pero si una punzada que no supe definir hasta ahora, fue hace dos años cuando estudiábamos en el instituto

— ¿Qué? — Orihime lo vio sorprendida, el Ulquiorra que había visto anoche y ahora estaba frente de ella no era él acostumbrado.

— También me preguntaste si estuve enamorado y te volví a decir que no, hoy comprendí que si lo estuve y ahora lo sigo estando…solo que tampoco definía la sensación …Eso era lo que quería decirte ….Nos vemos otro día — Ulquiorra le dio una mirada de despedida y se alejo.

La chica salió de su confusión cuando el pelinegro se alejaba, entro a la casa pensando en las palabras del chico, ¿Qué era lo que había intentado decirle Ulquiorra con aquello? Antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió, su navidad no había sido tan triste como pensaba, sentía que había descubierto nuevos amigos, aunque tenía la punzada en el pecho pero ahora se sentía con su energía y optimismo altos. Superaría ese dolor y trazaría metas que cumplir, ahora se sentía revitalizada luego de ese encuentro navideño.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!  
Espero que lo disfrutaran y disculpen si ven algún detalle, tengo un tiempo sin escribir un one-shot, quise escribir algo por esta época y apenas me senté se me vinieron esta colección de historias con los personajes de Bleach.

Las historias serán de varias parejas de Bleach, algunas comunes otras no tanto, aunque no siempre habrán, algunas solo serán de amistad.

Si lo disfrutaron o tienen alguna sugerencia no se olviden de comentar.

Trataré de subir uno cada día hasta finalizar diciembre, aunque no es una promesa porque no se que tal este mi inspiración (los comentarios ayudan jajajaj)

 **Nota:** Al finalizar este one-shot me di cuenta que quería seguir escribiendo de este tema, si quieren que siga, comenten, podría convertirlo en el primer capitulo de un fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2: Un chocolate para recordar

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: AU...Drama**

 **Aclaratoria:** _Letras cursivas_ son flashback

* * *

 **Un chocolate para recordar**

Una joven de largos cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres en esa cafetería. Llevaba solo unos minutos sentada en una mesa, bebiendo un chocolate caliente, su nombre era Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ella jugaba con la taza calentándose sus dedos, ese día estaba mucho mas frio de lo normal, y las personas en las calles estaban alborotada después de todo esa noche era navidad. Sonrió al recordar que había organizado una fiesta con sus amigos pero primero tenía que verlo a él.

 _Dos niños corrían en un jardín de una gran casa jugando con la nieve, era una mañana de navidad y ambos disfrutaban del día. Luego de drenar su energía ambos se dejaron caer, ella tomo la mano del niño._

— _Mamá y papá se divorciaran— hablo la pequeña de 10 años, apretó aun más la mano de su amigo — Mamá me quiere llevar con ella_

— _¿Lejos? — pregunto el niño de la misma edad levantándose para verla._

— _Me dijo que si_

— _¿Por mucho tiempo?_

— _No lo sé — la niña bajo la mirada con tristeza y él pudo darse cuenta que evitaba llorar._

— _Yo no la dejare — le susurró abrazándola con fuerza — Le diré a mamá para que vivas con nosotros, no te puedes ir_

— _Yo no me quiero ir pero…_

— _Entonces no te irás, tú tienes que estar conmigo, prometimos ser siempre amigos y estar juntos, ella no te llevara — la abrazo con más fuerza y ella también lo hizo, aferrándose a él_.

La mujer sonrió cuando le invadió ese recuerdo, después de tanto tiempo aun no podía olvidar ese día y luego el más triste para esos dos niños, el día de la despedida. Después de todo eran niños y no pudieron evitar que su madre la llevara lejos. Otro recuerdo le invadió con fuerza, desde la mañana estaba sintiendo nostalgia.

 _Dos adolescentes se veían fijamente en la azotea del instinto, el chico de 15 años de cabellos claros y ojos azules la observaba fijamente, parecía no creer que la chica estuviera allí._

— _¿Cuando regresaste?_

— _Hace unos meses — su tono de voz era desinteresado, el chico la había obligado a subir._

— _¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

— _¿Debía hacerlo? — las palabras indiferentes de la chica ocultaban en realidad la emoción de volver a verlo._

— _Somos amigos_

— _Lo fuimos… hace cinco años — él la vio dolido pero unos segundos después utilizo una sonrisa para ocultarlo, una sonrisa que ella odiaba._

— _Has cambiado_

— _Lo sé, ahora soy más bonita_

Recordó su primer encuentro luego de esa separación, había querido actuar indiferente y vanidosa para herir a su amigo, estaba enojada porque él nunca la contacto y dejo de escribirle carta luego de unos meses de su partida. Pero con el pasar del tiempo ambos curaron esa herida, después de todo su amistad era verdadera, ambos se volvieron los mejores amigos, aunque tuvieron discusiones fuertes.

— _¿Por qué demonios invitaste a Loly? — preguntó enojada la chica, ambos estaban en uno de los salones vacios._

— _¿Tiene algo de malo?_

— _Es una zorra, Gin…¿ tienes la cara de preguntarme qué tiene de malo?_

— _Rangiku ten más respeto que ella sale conmigo_

— _Pero es que se acostado con mitad de instituto…Gin yo se que tu eres promiscuo pero ¡por favor! Puedes conseguirte algo mejor a lo que llamar novia_

— _Ran, ella es mi novia ahora…no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga se exprese así_

— _Por eso, porque soy tu mejor amiga quiero que abras los ojos… ¡Diablos, Gin! Te dejaste engatusar_

— _Rangiku…_

— _Nada, Gin…Es que no estás viendo la realidad… ¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que no saliera con Nnoitra?, es lo mismo_

— _Nnoitra solo quería acostarse contigo_

— _¡Aja! Y Loly solo quiere tu amor ¿no?...Es solo interés, es una de las anima-zorras del equipo de baloncesto y tu eres uno de los mejores jugadores, es interés_

— _Te recuerdo que tú formaste parte de las animadoras_

— _¡¿Y por qué crees que me salí?! — la chica estaba exasperada._

— _Demonios, Ran...No vamos a llegar a un acuerdo — parecía frustrado pero la chica no tuvo compasión, sentía hasta ganas de golpearlo._

— _Okey prefieres hacerle caso a tus hormonas que a tu mejor amiga, está bien…Luego no digas que no te lo advertí — la chica camino de regreso a la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras._

— _¡Rangiku!_

Esa fue una de las muchas peleas que tuvieron por alguna relación de ambos, ella en ese momento no lo admitía pero se sentía celosa de toda chica que se acercara a Gin. Se engañaba así misma después de todo era una simple adolescente. La mujer tomo un sorbo de su chocolate y diviso frente a ella una pareja de jóvenes con las manos entrelazadas y hablando de forma baja como los hacían los enamorados, otro recuerdo inundo tu mente

— _¿Qué te sucede Gin?_

— _¿Qué me sucede?...Rangiku no puedo más, ya te lo he dicho antes pero ahora te lo voy a decir directamente…Tu me gustas, y no solo como amiga…Entiéndelo, odio ver como ese tipo te manosea, odio ver como a él le sonríes con tanta familiaridad, no quiero…Estoy enamorado de ti_

— _Pero…_

— _Si, he salido con muchas chicas pero solo porque no quería aceptar la realidad, Rangiku desde el momento en que regresaste supe que no solo te quería de amiga_

— _Gin yo — ella no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico la tomo del brazo acercándola a él y se fundieron en un abrazo, luego lentamente él se acerco y la beso, al principio con lentitud y dulzura pero luego se volvió algo más profundo que les robo el aliento a ambos._

— _No quiero ver a nadie más que yo besarte, no quiero ni que estén a metros de ti,nunca había sido celoso antes con nadie pero desde que regresaste no puedo evitarlo ser contigo y lo admito, él no te merece, yo tampoco…pero no lo puedo evitar y juro que lo intente — susurró entre sus labios para volver a besarla, esta vez ella fue la que profundizo el beso._

— _Tu…yo pensé que no sentías lo mismo, no me dijiste nada cuando te dije que me hacías daño cada vez que te veía con alguien mas_

— _No estaba listo para aceptarlo_

— _Eres un idiota…Debería dejarte sufrir lo mismo, pero soy buena persona — ella le dio una sonrisa picara para luego lanzarse_ _de nuevo a sus labios._

Había tenido una adolescencia muy vivida, ella aun recordaba cómo se emocionada con sus regalos y atenciones, como le latía el corazón cada vez que se besaban, como se derretía en sus brazos con sus caricias. Pero toda felicidad viene también con dosis de tristeza, la graduación se acerco y la separación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

— _¿Me olvidaras? — le pregunto Rangiku con timidez, ambos estaban sentados en un mirador de la ciudad._

— _Nunca, ¿no has escuchado que el primer amor de un hombre nunca se olvida? — dijo acariciando sus mejillas._

— _Pero ya no estaremos juntos_

— _Solo me voy a otra universidad Ran, no me voy al fin del mundo, seguiremos hablando y viéndonos, volveré a la ciudad cuando tenga tiempo libre_

— _Serás un gran abogado Gin_

— _Y tu una grandiosa diseñadora_

Con el tiempo, ambos tuvieron muchas ocupaciones y al final decidieron dar por terminada la relación aunque prometiendo que se verían, después de todo seguían siendo amigos y aun tenían sentimientos por el otro. Ya habían pasado 10 años desde eso, no se veían una vez sino varias al año, después de todo compartían amistades, él la había llamado esa mañana, quería verla.

Rangiku observo el reloj de su muñeca, Gin iba tarde y eso la estaba molestado, luego de unos minutos esperando, él apareció agitado. Se acerco a ella con su sonrisa permanente y beso su frente con cariño para luego sentarse frente a ella, Rangiku no pudo evitar emocionarse, aun le latía el corazón como una adolescente enamorada cada vez que lo veía.

— Disculpa por llegar tarde…

— No importa … ¿Por qué insististe tanto reunirnos hoy?

— Te tengo una gran noticia, pero primero déjame calentarme — llamo a uno de los meseros del lugar y le pidió un chocolate — El frío está demasiado intenso afuera

— ¡Gin! — se quejo la mujer.

— Esta bien, no le puedo dar emoción….Me voy a casar

— ¿Qué? — ella estaba completamente asombrada de la noticia, después de todo seguía teniendo una vaga esperanza de poder volver con él, había salido con otros sí pero ella nunca había formalizado nada porque tenía la esperanza de volver con él.

— Te sorprendí ¿cierto?...

— ¿C-con quien? No sabía que salías formalmente con alguien… ¿La conozco? Gin dame detalles — se hizo la fuerte y trato de no mostrar su desilusión ni dolor.

— Siendo sincero aun no se lo propongo, estoy casi seguro que me dirá que si…Es una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo y si creo que la conoces

— ¿En serio? Entonces dime el nombre— su voz sonó forzada por lo que apretó sus manos para calmarse.

— Luego Ran, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda? — Él asintió haciéndola suspirar — Bien, hace unos días inauguré mi boutique…a la que no fuiste — lo vio mal causando la risa de él.

— No es culpa mía que hayas elegido el día que no estaba en el país

— Claro el abogado importante— susurro con tono burlo pero el chico solo la vio con firmeza, parecía pensar en algo.

— Creo que ambos cumplimos lo que queríamos — comento sonriéndole, ella asintió aunque por dentro solo quería gritarle que no todo.

La conversación se volvió amena, Rangiku poco a poco olvido la noticia de su boda, se sintió de nuevo como en el pasado, donde podían pasar horas hablando sin cansarse. Cuando ambos terminaron de tomarse su chocolate, Gin le pidió que caminaran, seguía siendo atento con ella, le acomodo mejor la bufanda apenas salieron y la tomo de la mano con igual confianza y familiaridad.

Rangiku a los minutos se dio cuenta a donde la guiaba, era al mirador donde ellos se habían despedido luego de la graduación. Ella lo vio dando a demostrar su confusión pero él solo sonrió, cuando llegaron ambos se asomaron viendo toda la ciudad, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso.

— Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, siempre fue tu lugar favorito — comento Gin.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Te diré con quien me voy a casar — la movió para que se parara frente a él y así verla a los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué elegiste este lugar Gin? Si sabes lo que significa para mí…Gin ha pasado años pero tu bien sabes que este lugar sigue teniendo el mismo significado para mi ¿Por qué me lo vas a decir aquí? Acaso me estas tratando de decir que no hay esperanza para nosotros ¡Lo debiste pensar antes de que me besaras! O crees que estaba tan ebria que no me daría cuenta esa última vez que bebimos juntos… ¡Rayos Gin! ¿Tienes que ser tan cruel?! — Rangiku no pudo evitar soltar lo que pensaba, al final unas lágrimas empezaron a surcar las mejillas.

Gin había quedado pasmado al escucharla pero reacción cuando vio las lagrimas de la chica salió e intento limpiarlas pero ella se alejo y le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera así. Sentía que estaba siendo egoísta pero más lo era él por llevarla a ese lugar a decirle que se casaría con otra mujer, cuando ese había sido el lugar de tantas promesas hechas por ellos.

— Rangiku, no pensé que te pondrías así…

— ¡Demonios Gin ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?! Que estés feliz y lanzado flores cuando me dices que te casaras sin ni siquiera ayudarme a cerrar este capitulo

— Ran no estás entendiendo…Yo no quiero que cierres nada, mejor dicho, no quiero que sea solo un capitulo — la abrazo por detrás y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella, ella no pudo evitar llorar — Nunca me dejas terminar bien mis promesas, no sé porque pensé que esta sería distinta — la hizo girar y la vio a los ojos, le limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— No te estoy entendiendo

— No me dejaste terminar…Elegí este lugar por exactamente ser importante para ti y también lo es para mí, y ese el lugar más indicado para hacerlo, no te estoy diciendo que mates tus esperanza, mejor dicho agradezco que no lo hubieras hecho ya con lo patán que he sido…Rangiku la persona con la que me quiero casar eres tu — la mujer alzo la mirada sorprendida, aun con sus ojos llorosos, él busco en el bolsillo de su abrigo y luego saco una cajita— Elegí este lugar para proponerme, no quiero seguir siendo solo amigos, he tardado mucho en tomar la decisión, estaba muy nervioso de que fuera ya tarde…¿quieres casarte conmigo? — susurro en su oído.

Rangiku tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y luego lo abrazo con fuerza sin ni siquiera aun haber tomado el anillo, lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro pero esta vez de felicidad.

— Eres un demente, ¿Cómo se te ocurre proponérmelo así? Sabes el susto que me distes, Imbécil — lo golpeo su pecho varias veces y luego se abrazo aun mas a él— Obvio que si me quiero casar contigo— se alejo un poco para que el pusiera el anillo.

— Sabia que te darían ganas de lanzarme por el mirador — dijo riéndose Gin — No lo pude evitar, quería ver tu expresión primero para analizar el terreno, aun sigues siendo evidente para mi… Además Matsumoto, pensé que me conocías mas, contigo es con la única persona que me podría casar

— Y tardaste 10 años en darte cuenta

— Lo sé tarde demasiado — se acerco beso su frente y luego sus labios

El beso fue dulce, lento y lleno de sentimientos, luego de lo que ellos sentían como un siglo volvían estar juntos y esta vez habían formalizado su relación. Ambos volvieron a ver el mirador, Rangiku agradeció que él escogiera ese lugar, después de todos todas las promesas las hacían allí, y la más difícil de todas también debía ser así.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Lo siento por no actualizar ayer...Un comentario ayudaría a alma de la escritora, puede ser mi regalo de navidad jajaja...Próximo one-shot mañana, puede que sea doble.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Muérdago? ¿Para que?

Bleach y sus personajes pertenece a Tite Kubo

.

.

 **Advertencia:** AU...Adjetivos despectivos ¿?xD...

* * *

 **¿Muérdago? ¿Para qué?**

Nell estaba cansada ya de esa tonta fiesta, había aceptado ir con la idea de divertirse y distraer su mente, además su amiga Rangiku la tenía ya loca de tanto insistir. Después de todo era una fiesta de Navidad organizada por los Kuchiki, dos hermanos millonarios y muy conocidos en el instituto.

Rukia Kuchiki era su amiga, también había insistido en su asistencia, según sus palabras _Necesitaba alejar su mente del salvaje y conseguir un chico lindo con quien divertirse_. Algo que no la escucharías decir sino fueras su amiga, después de todo un Kuchiki siempre debía ser recatado.

Maldijo haber aceptado, ahora caminaba por uno de los interminables pasillos de esa mansión, buscando alejarse lo más podía del intenso de Nnoitra, el chico no perdía oportunidad para tratar de besarla o manosearla por solo haber aceptado un baile con él.

— Deberían todos irse al infierno— exclamo, estaba frustrada.

Había ido con las intenciones de pasarla genial esa noche, se había arreglado, hasta un vestido de escote considerado y ajustado a su cuerpo se había comprado para la ocasión, había pasado tiempo maquillándose y peinándose ¿Para qué? Para que un imbécil quisiera besarla a la fuerza, para que el idiota del que se quería olvidar apareciera de manos con una rubia plástica y sin cerebro, para verlos muy cariñosos bailando, para que la perra le tirara la bebida encima manchando su vestido, para que uno de sus tacones se rompieran buscando el condenado baño.

Si, esa era la peor noche de sus 16 años de vida, no se comparaba ni siquiera con la noche que descubrió que el imbécil no sentía nada por ella y se había enamorado sola. Lanzo el tacón dañado contra una de las paredes, estaba exasperada, el vestido se le pegaba mas y ya tenía los pies lastimado con los tacones, se quito el que estaba bueno y también lo lanzo contra la pared, no se preocupo de que alguien la escuchara porque Rukia había comentado que su abuelo estaba en el exterior y los que quedaban en la casa era ella y su hermano con algunos miembros de servicio.

— ¡Te odio Grimmjow! — susurro mientras recostaba su frente a una de las paredes pero se tenso de nuevo al escuchar unas carcajadas detrás de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza — Hoy no es mi noche — susurró lo ya evidente.

— ¿Tanto te importo para odiarme? — preguntó el chico que ella había estado evitando desde que llego, él causante de todas sus penas en ese momento.

— Me importas tanto que si no me dejas sola te golpeare con unos de mis tacones hasta que seas irreconocible

— Pero que humor…Búscate un novio — eso la enojo aun mas pero trato de calmarse y sonar tranquila.

— Me buscare uno… ¿Por qué no vuelves con la perra con la que sales?

— Pero que boquita tienes

— Y todavía no has visto lo que puedo decir con ella… ¡Lárgate de una vez!

— Okey, Nelliel…Dejémonos de rodeo y dime ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

— ¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Que tu chica me arruino el vestido, se me rompió un tacón y un pervertido asqueroso me quiso manosear! Y tú aun preguntas que diablos me sucede

— Dime el nombre del maldito y te traeré su cabeza en una bandeja de plata — Nell se calló al escuchar aquello y lo vio como si estuviera loco.

— Eso fue lo único que escuchaste ¿no?...Grimmjow eres un imbécil

— ¿Por qué lo soy?

— ¡No te das cuenta de nada! Todo esto… — se señalo el desastre de su vestido y de ella misma —…es solo TU culpa

— ¿Mi culpa?

— Es que aparte de imbécil sordo…Es tu culpa que yo este así, que este tan enojada y tan impotente, es tu culpa que me fuera con el primero que me invitara bailar porque tu apareciste con otra chica, es tu culpa todo y absolutamente todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche…Pero hay algo que no es tu culpa…que yo me enamorada como la propia estúpida de ti— su voz fue bajando mientras más iba diciendo al final el chico solo pudo escuchar un susurro.

— Nell…

— Nell nada, ya dije demasiado…Debe ser la bebida que me dio Rangiku, hable más de la cuenta…Grimmjow por favor déjame sola, necesito pensar— él se acerco a ella quedando completamente cerca.

— Tu no lo entiendes, Nell…Y-yo estoy tratando de resistirme, lo intento…Ya hablamos de esto, yo no quiero hacerte daño — Grimmjow habla pero Nell se dio cuenta que veía sus labios con anhelo.

— Ya lo hiciste…Ya me dañaste, eres tu el que no lo has entendido — lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

— Nell pero…

— Por favor, vete— él al ver la mirada llorosa de ella y verla tan alterada, decidió irse aunque de forma dudosa.

Nell se derrumbo en el suelo cuando ya no lo vio, se insulto por haber sido débil y haberle dicho todo eso. Después de todos ellos eran amigos desde hace unos años y Grimmjow podía ser el idiota más grande del mundo pero ella lo quería, él nunca le había hecho daño voluntariamente, siempre había estado para ella, por eso poco a poco se enamoro de él, de su actitud de no importarle nada la vida de los demás pero siempre buscando el bienestar de ella.

Ella no le había confesado sus sentimientos hasta ahora, se había tragado todo por miedo y al verlo salir con la rubia despampanante de un año más adelante la derribó, decidió nunca decirle y había pasado meses en ese estado de irritación, de melancolía, por eso su amigas quería que se divirtieran.

— ¿Nell? ¿Qué te paso? — escucho la voz de Rukia y al alzar su mirada se encontró con la pelinegra, ella se agacho y la examino con cuidado.

— No sucedió nada Rukia…solo que soy una tonta

— ¿Cómo tonta? Estás loca, Nell

— Sí, estoy loca y soy una tonta por haberme enamorado de Grimmjow sabiendo que era imposible

— Nell, yo no sabía que él iba estar aquí…Gin lo invito

— No es tu culpa, es mía

— Amiga me duele verte así ,yo sé lo que estas pasando... — Nell la vio y supo que ella la entendía, después de todo Rukia había vivido con Ichigo algo parecido y de una manera peor porque el chico salía con una de sus amigas, aunque tuvo un desenlace probablemente muy distinto al que ella tendría, Ichigo la amaba — Se que es doloroso, pero Nell no te puedes echar a morir, tú fuiste la que me dijiste en aquel momento que yo era bonita y que si al tonto de Ichigo no le gustaba él se lo perdía, que yo podía conseguir a quien quisiera, ahora te lo repito a ti Nell

— Pero…

— Pero nada, levántate de allí y vamos acomodarte, retocaras ese rimen y volverás a ser la chica animada de siempre— la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la guio por el pasillo.

Luego de media hora, ella regreso a la fiesta junto Rukia, habían logrado sacarle la mancha que tenía su vestido, la pelinegra le prestó unos tacones y la maquillo. Nell se fijo que Grimmjow la veía pero decidió ignorarlo y le sonrió a Ichigo mientras lo abrazaba como siempre lo hacía.

Ella se pudo relajar, sus amigas no la dejaron sola sino que se unieron a ella, bailaron y rieron como nunca. Pero no mucho después vio como Grimmjow se acercaba directamente a ella, la tranquilidad se alejo y su rostro se encendió, le había dicho lo que pensaba y ahora empezaba a lamentarlo.

— Necesito hablar contigo — comento al llegar a ella, las dos amigas de la chica se pusieron delante de ella evitándole que se acercara mas — A solas

— ¿Nell quieres hablar con él o lo mandamos a volar? — pregunto Rukia viendo mal al chico pero al sentir la mano de su amiga en el hombro y al verla tan decidida cedió, se hizo a un lado con Rangiku.

— Te estaremos vigilando — le susurró Rukia al pasar junto a Grimmjow para alejarse de ellos.

— Ven, aquí no podemos hablar bien — la guio a uno de los pasillos, uno que estaba prácticamente vacío.

— Si es por lo que te dije…olvídalo, creo que tuve una crisis de nervios o algo así — dijo Nell cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, pero luego sintió la mano del chico en su rostro haciéndola verlo.

— Esto no es común en mi...Bien, Nell llevo años sintiendo más que una amistad por ti, lo sé, he salido con muchas chicas y es probable que no me creas, pero entiéndeme yo no quería aceptar eso, tu eres demasiado para mí, yo te voy a dañar…más de lo que ya lo he hecho— la chica lo vio sorprendida por su sinceridad.

— Igual me estas matando, tú crees que por que tú me evites o salgas con otras chicas me desilusionare, si lo hice pero a la misma vez me dolía tanto que no podía dejarme de importar ¿entiendes?

— Y-yo…Nell, yo no quiero eso — con las dos manos tomo su rostro con una delicadeza nada propia de él — Al escucharte decirme eso en el pasillo me di cuenta de cómo en realidad te había lastimado, Nell yo no creo poder seguir resistiéndome — le acomodo un cabello fuera de lugar.

— Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué en este momento no me estas besando? — la chica se acerco aun mas a él, casi tocando sus labios.

— Porque soy un imbécil… pero creo que hasta hoy — termino de acortar la distancia y la beso.

El beso fue algo violento y necesitado, Nell rodeo con sus brazos su cuello acercándose más y Grimmjow apretó su cintura quedando prácticamente ningún espacio que los separara. Era demandante y parecía querer probar completamente a la chica, había resistido demasiado sin poder hacerlo. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y se tuvieron que alejar pero no dudaron mucho separado, Grimmjow la volvió a besar pero esta vez lento y muy pausado, quería disfrutar con calma los labios de la chica en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? — preguntó una rubia rompiendo el momento, ambos se alejaron pero Grimmjow no soltó a Nell en ningún momento.o

— Ah, se me había olvida decírtelo…Terminamos, ahora si puedes ir acostarte con todo el mundo sin estar saliendo a hurtadillas — Grimmjow le dio la espalda y volvió a besar a una sorprendida Nell, escucharon unos gritos de la rubia pero el mundo dejo de importarle a ambos.

Lejos de allí habían varios chicos asomados unos sobre otros para poder espiar la escena, eran los amigos de ambos que no pudieron estar más felices al verlos besarse

— Y yo ya estaba preparando el muérdago — dijo sonriendo Rangiku, ganándose la risa de los demás.

— No parecen necesitarlo ya — comento Ichigo riéndose mientras se alejaban.

— Solo espero no tener sobrinos antes de tiempo — comento otra vez la chica, todos la miraron como si estuviera mal pero luego de unos minutos se rieron a carcajadas, alejándose para no interrumpir el momento de la pareja.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que prometí doble para ayer (no pude T_T compromisos familiares) pero aqui estoy y este es el primero, en unos minutos actualizo el siguiente. Ho, Ho Regalo de navidad jajajaja

Respuestas de comentarios:

 **\- Frany H.Q:** ¡Gracias por tus dos comentarios! Que bueno que te animaste a seguir, te entiendo yo tampoco soy muy amante del ichihime. Gracias por el animo y me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Espero que ese tambien lo disfrutes ^^

 **\- Mariapaula: ** Gracias por comentar , si ya pensaba continuarlo. Espero leerte pronto, espero que tambien disfrutes los demás.

 **\- Ichirukilove:** Me alegró mucho ver tu review, espero que mi inspiración siga como va jajajaj y no te preocupes que esa pareja vas, sabes lo mucho que me gusta escribir de ellos jajja.


	4. Chapter 4: Secuestro Navideño

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: ** AU...Secuestro...Violencia...

* * *

 **Víctima de un secuestro navideño**

Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de 18 años, cabello anaranjados y ojos de una tonalidad miel, se encontraba en la _tranquilidad_ de su hogar, veía como sus hermanas menores emocionadas abrían los obsequios bajo el árbol mientras su padre hacia un escándalo por la emoción que le daba verlas.

Se encontraba ignorante de que su tranquilidad se vería arruinada por unas personas que lo estaba vigilando desde una camioneta negra afuera de su casa. El plan era perfecto y no había probabilidad de errores, el trabajo sería fácil para ellos, esperar que él se distrajera, tomarlo de sorpresa, noquearlo, amordazarlo y luego subirlo a la camioneta.

— Pantera, ¿trajiste la cuerda?…Él luchara — dijo un hombre encapuchado que estaba en el puesto del conductor, solo se podían ver sus ojos azules

— Aquí esta..Pero no te preocupes que un solo golpe mío bastara para noquearlo, no se despertara hasta que lleguemos a la casa — respondió un hombre en la parte de atrás, de grandes músculos e igual de encapuchado.

— Yo no estoy seguro de este plan — dijo dudoso otro en el asiento de copiloto.

— Tenemos que aprovechar hoy por que no habrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo — comento el conductor tratando de tranquilizarlo — Se que es la primera vez que haces esto, pero no podemos tener errores

— Lo sé — dijo con más seguridad

En la camioneta había un cuarto hombre que permaneció en silencio toda la discusión, era menudo comparado con los demás y aun con capucha se podían observar sus verdes ojos completamente fríos e indiferentes.

Los cuatro hombres esperaron y unos minutos después vieron como la puerta de la casa se abría y por ella salía a el que sería su víctima. Parecía enojado y arrastrando una bolsa, se detuvo un momento viendo la camioneta aparcada frente a su casa, aunque le resto importancia al no ver nadie en ella, los victimarios se había escondidos para que no los vieran.

— Estúpido viejo que no puede ni sacar una bolsa de basura — la arrastro hasta el lugar donde se colocaba.

— Murciélago deja de andar pensando en princesas y ven a ayudarme a capturarlo — susurro el hombre musculoso mientras abría la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acerca seguido del otro.

Ichigo se giro al sentir una presencia detrás de él y se encontró de frente con el más grande de los hombres que intento noquearlo pero logro esquivar el golpe. Empezaron una pelea donde Ichigo esquivaba al adversario con agilidad, golpe, patada y así hubieran seguido por mucho tiempo si él segundo hombre no le hubiera lanzado una sola patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y en el suelo, luego le dio un golpe en el cuello, noqueándolo

— Espero que no lo hayas matado — dijo el más grande mientras arrastraba al chico.

— Solo golpee el punto para dejarlo inconsciente

— Lo tenía todo controlado — se quejo mientras prácticamente aventaba a Ichigo dentro de la camioneta y subía.

— Claro — susurro lleno de sarcasmo el otro cuando entro.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon del conductor cuando arranco y se le unió unos segundos después el copiloto, mientras atrás murciélago ataba sus manos, inmovilizándole.

— Así que con un solo golpe lo noqueabas — dijo el copiloto imitando la voz.

— Sabia que ocurriría eso, Kurosaki es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo — dijo sonriendo el conductor

— Lo tenía controlado

— Si no hubiera sido por Murciélago aun estarían en el jardín peleando

— Tiene una desventaja demasiado grave que no ha querido corregir…Se desconcentra de su alrededor, es fácil atacarlo así — dijo el hombre que lo había noqueado.

Los cuatros se quitaron la capucha al ver que se alejaban del vecindario, el conductor llevaba una sonrisa constate y sus ojos azules fijo en el camino, el copiloto era pelirrojo y solo veía como el chico estaba inmovilizado. El musculoso llevaba tintado el cabello de un pintoresco azul y el último era pelinegro de expresión indiferente.

— ¿Crees que se despierte antes de que lleguemos? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

— No lo golpee con suficiente fuerza, en unos minutos debe recuperar la conciencia

— Cúbranle los ojos y recuerden, traten de no ser evidentes — comento el conductor.

Efectivamente, unos minutos después Ichigo despertó completamente desorientado y sin poder ver nada, sintió que iba en movimiento e intento incorporarse como pudo, se alarmo al sentir sus manos atadas, luego de unos minutos luchando se logro sentar.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?

— Kurosaki este es un secuestro — escucho una voz amortiguada

— ¿Secuestro?...Creo que se equivocaron de hombre — a pesar de estar nervioso sonó con calma.

— Eres Kurosaki Ichigo, 18 años, estudiante del instituto Karakura…Sales con Rukia Kuchiki — dijo el pelirrojo del grupo.

— ¿Cómo diablos saben todo eso?

— Porque somos secuestradores

— Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — recibió un golpe en la mejilla que por poco lo vuelve a tirar sobre el piso de la camioneta.

— No estés de prepotente que puedo simplemente matarte— amenazo el musculoso, con una sonrisa medio psicópata.

— Contrólate…No se nos han dado otras instrucciones — comento el pelinegro viendo fijamente a su compañero

— Lo sabras pronto — el pelirrojo respondió la pregunta que habían dejado en aire Ichigo.

— Solo te daremos una pista…Nunca debiste salir con Rukia Kuchiki

— ¿Qué?

— Ya llegamos, bájenlo — el auto se detuvo y sin ninguna delicadeza uno de los hombre lo arrastro a fuera y luego lo tiro sobre lo que el sintió como césped.

— Llevémosle con los demás — dos de los hombres se acercaron a levantarlo.

A pesar de aun estar inmovilizado por las cuerda, logro propinarle una patada en una rodilla a uno dejándolo en el suelo y logrando escabullirse pero no tan lejos porque sintió que alguien se lanzo sobre el haciéndolo caer. Intento varias veces levantarse pero no pudo contra la persona que lo tenía aprisionado.

— Kurosaki no hagas nada más estúpido, estamos haciéndola por las buenas

— ¿Por las buenas?

Fue levantado y arrastrado por un sendero hasta una casa, el chico no escuchaba nada y estaba cada vez más nervioso, trataba de buscar un plan para salir ileso de esa locura.

— No fue tan fácil como esperaba — dijo uno de ellos lanzando a el chico al suelo

— ¿Por qué demonios hacen esto?

— Porque no quisiste venir por las buenas— escucho la voz de una mujer que le pareció familiar pero estaba tan nervioso que no asociaba

— ¿Venir por las buenas?

— Te dimos la opción, te negaste…para situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas — volvió a decir la mujer.

— Aunque siendo sincera esto no tiene nada de desesperada — escuchó a otra que si reconoció, la reconocería donde sea.

— ¿Rukia? — apenas dijo eso, escucho unas carcajadas que rápidamente reconoció como uno de sus amigos, alguien le quito la venda de los ojos.

Le costó unos minutos acostumbrase a la claridad pero cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con su novia viéndolo con una sonrisa, al lado de ella se encontraba Nell y Rangiku, sospecho que esta era la que había hablado de primera.

— ¿Que…—se giro y vio a los cuatro hombres que la había n secuestrado, Gin, Renji, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

Luego vio alrededor, supo que estaban en la casa de la Kuchiki y pudo ver toda la decoración navideña, la fiesta ya había empezado en la sala de la casa, podía escuchar la música a pesar de estar en la cocina. Una fiesta que él había dicho no ir para cumplir con su familia, escucho la carcajada de todos por su expresión de desconcierto.

— Tenias que venir Ichigo, después de todo Rukia no pasara aquí fin de año— dijo Rangiku como si eso explicara todo.

— Ok, me la hicieron — dijo sonriendo el chico, siempre entre ellos se hacían bromas pesadas.

— Gin, creo que ya le pueden soltar las manos, ya no les hará daños — dijo Rukia, el chico de ojos azules se acercó a desatarlo

— Oh, qué bien ya trajeron a Ichigo — Orihime entro completamente emocionada sin ser consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, saludo y luego se acerco a su novio — Ulquiorra vamos a bailar ¿sí? — arrastro al chico dejando todo el lugar en silencio

Apenas Ichigo vio sus manos libres, tomo por la camisa a Grimmjow casi lanzándolo a la pared, se acerco peligrosamente a él y le dio un golpe con fuerza en la mejilla, las tres chicas presente gritaron pero se calmaron al ver como Gin y Renji se reían

— Se lo merecería, lo golpeo más de una vez — aclaro el pelirrojo.

— Sino, no se vería real— Grimmjow sonriendo a pesar de haber recibido un fuerte golpe.

— Malditos — susurro Ichigo para luego soltarlo dejándolo caer.

— Somos buenos actores ¿cierto? — Dijo Gin abrazándolo por los hombros — Teníamos que secuestrarte con estilo hasta le dijimos a Isshin para que nos echara una mano

— Ya decía yo que estaba muy insistente

— Bien, yo me voy por Tatsuki — dijo Renji saliendo de la cocina, luego le siguieron amorosamente Ran y Gin que iban abrazados.

— Grimmjow estas bien — dijo preocupada Nell acercándose a su novio

— Perfectamente, golpea como niña — Grimmjow rodeo los hombros de su novia pero antes de irse le saco el dedo medio a Ichigo, que solo soltó un insulto.

— ¿De quién fue el plan? — pregunto viendo a su novia.

— Yo les dije que te trajeran como sea pero no pensé que se lo tomarían tan en serio

— ¿Me querías aquí, enana? — pregunto acercándose y casi tocándole los labios, la pelinegra solo sonrió.

— Obvio idiota, ¿con quién más?…. Además estaba muy aburrida, la mayoría está con parejas y tú no querías venir, Isshin me dijo que la única manera de convencer a su hijo era a la fuerza y así lo hice

— Ese viejo — pero aun así sonrío, beso los labios de Rukia, había valido la pena ser víctima de un secuestro navideño, así no perdería ese momento sin sentirse culpable de no pasarla con su familia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que lo disfrutaran, se que suena algo loco pero bueno, se me ocurrió así que lo escribí...con amigos como ellos lo creo posible solo para hacer una broma.

Recuerden...un comentario alimenta el alma de un escritor jajaja.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dilema Navideño

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** AU...Byakuya es un poco menos orgulloso...No es una típica pareja de Bleach.

* * *

 **Dilema Navideño**

Byakuya Kuchiki no entendía como le había sucedido esto, él era una persona organizada y cuando se traba de compromisos aun más ¿Cómo diablos había terminado así? En el centro de la ciudad, un día donde todo el mundo parecía en estado de ansiedad y locura mientras traba de buscar un regalo para su _No-novia._

La conocía, sabía que cosas le gustaba pero no se sentía capaz de encontrar un regalo adecuado para ella. Nada le parecía y ya estaba empezando a molestarle la situación. Suspiro al salir de una tienda de curiosidades, en ese mismo momento su teléfono vibro, era un mensaje de su hermana.

" _¿Ya lo conseguiste?"_

Ella no había ayudado en nada, no entendía como podía ser una Kuchiki teniendo tan mal gusto. Respondió con un monosílabo y siguió su camino, había estado preguntando sutilmente a las personas que la conocían y las respuestas no eran las mejores. No entendía como esa chica podía tener amigas tan distinta a ella, aun recordaba la loca de Rangiku.

— _Es muy sencillo Byakuya— dijo la chica de cabellera cobriza — Llévale una joya, a toda mujer le gusta un diamante o algo que brille_

Definitivamente ese era el consejo que menos iba a seguir, él sabía que lo que menos le gustaba a ella era un regalo tan banal y simple como una joya, y siendo un Kuchiki tenía que regalar algo que representara mucho para esa chica.

Su amigo tuvo una idea peor que la de Rangiku, le sugiero que le regalara una caja de bombones, el pelinegro sabía que su amigo no era muy atento pero estaba seguro que si él le entregaba una caja de bombones a Rangiku, se lo lanzaría por la cabeza.

Rukia había dado una idea más o menos de entre varias malas que dio, de dibujarle algo pero hasta él mismo sabía que no tenía sentido artístico, o bueno eso decían los demás porque para él eran buenos. No le iba a regalar eso. Ichigo había sido demasiado él, no entendida como su hermana salía con ese ser.

— _Ella no parece una chica muy fácil de complacer, es temperamental, no muy femenina, así que hay que darle algo que disfrute — el chico había empezado bien, el Kuchiki había creído encontrar la salvación — Un saco de boxeo…siempre amenaza a todo el mundo, sería su regalo ideal — no lo golpeo porque por un momento le encontró lógica a ese pensamiento pero sabía que ese no sería su regalo._

Al entrar a la decima tienda de ese día, se insulto a sí mismo por haber aceptado participar en ese amigo secreto y haber tenido la suerte de que le tocara ella, si hubiera sido otra persona no se preocuparía pero era ella. Desde hace un poco más de un año la había conocido en una de las fiestas mensuales de Gin, y si, le había llamado la atención pero no había sido hasta la navidad pasada que tuvo un acercamiento, después de todo la fiesta navideña fue organizada por Rangiku y casi todo los invitados terminaron en un coma etílico o por lo menos con resaca, él había sido uno del último grupo pero se acordaba de haber besado a la chica aunque ella termino peor y no se acordaba de nada.

Aun así desde ese día se volvieron más cercanos y poco a poco empezaron a conversar todos los días, iban a la biblioteca de la universidad y leían juntos algo, su compañía era amena. Él le robo un beso luego de un ataque de celos, nunca había sido celoso pero ese día cuando la vio con Ggio se sintió completamente fuera de sí. Ahora mantenían una relación indefinida, ninguno había querido darle nombre aunque Byakuya sabía que esa noche terminarían de dárselo, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Y todo saldría bien si conseguía el bendito regalo para ella, pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Paso por una tienda de ropa y recordó que es mañana antes de ir al centro había pasado por el trabajo de Yoruichi, para preguntarle que obsequio podía hacer, aun se cuestionaba por que había ido a preguntarle a la persona que menos debía.

— _Oh Byakuya-boy pareces estar confundido — la morena lo había tomado del brazo y el supo que había sido mala idea — Si quieres conquistarla y conseguir algo con ella tienes que ser algo más directo, fuera sutilizas que a ella no le gustan_

— _¿Quién dijo algo de conquistar o conseguir? — se soltó de su agarre, la morena no se ofendió sino que siguió caminando mientras hablaba._

— _Sé que estas interesado en ella, a tus amigos puedes engañar pero a mí no…Te conozco desde que naciste, te vi crecer hasta te cambie los pañales_

— _Esta bien, ya te entendí — el pelinegro acariciaba su cien tratando de no salir corriendo de allí — ¿Cuál es tu idea?_

— _Ropa interior roja y provocativa, eso la matara…Yo que te lo digo… ¿Te doy su talla? — cuando la mujer termino y giro a verlo, el pelinegro había desapareció._

Después de salir de aquella oficina en el buffet de abogados Kuchiki, tomo una nota mental de nunca pedirle alguna sugerencia a Yoruichi, después de todo era una pervertida de primera y solo buscaba la manera de avergonzarlo.

Se alejo de esa tienda de ropa, las calles empezaban a vaciarse, las personas se retiraban apresuradas a sus hogares, empezaba a atardecer y a Byakuya se le acaba el tiempo. Cuando se estaba resignado a conseguir algo, paso por una tienda de animales y vio algo que rápidamente lo hizo pensar en ella, como casi nunca sonrió aliviado y entro sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — gritaron juntos los reunidos en aquella celebración.

— Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora viene lo que estaba esperando… ¡Amigo secreto! — Grito emocionada Rangiku mientras le hacía señas a todos para que se acercaran — Traigan sus regalos y siéntanse en un circulo

Luego de que estuvieron como les indico, empezaron la actividad y todos parecía alegres con sus regalos ,a pesar que unos eran muy malos pero parecían demostrar algo para la persona que lo recibía por que había esa emoción y agradecimiento. El momento llego cuando vio que Orihime era la persona que le regalo, un hermoso presente, un bolígrafo personalizado y detallado.

— Ahora es tu turno, hermano— dijo emocionada Rukia.

El pelinegro sorprendió todos al verlo dirigirse a una de las habitaciones en el apartamento de Gin, luego regreso con una pequeña caja decorada, no se apreciaba lo que estaba adentro pero no tenia tapa. Se acerco a Soi Fong y le entrego el obsequio, la chica lo vio sorprendida de que él fuera su amigo secreto y más cuando vio que le había regalado, había un hermoso gatico negro de ojos amarillos.

Ella cruzo miradas con Byakuya, solo había mencionado una vez que le gustaban los gatos y que deseaba tener uno, había sido exactamente la primera vez que hablado bien con él en la navidad de hacia un año.

— Es hermoso— dijo Rukia acercándose, acaricio las orejas del animal— ¿Es un gato o una gata?

— Es gato, solo debes darle un nombre…— fue lo que dijo el pelinegro.

— Gracias — susurro la chica y todos supieron que había disfrutado el regalo al verla sonreírle al chico y luego al pequeño gato, nadie en ese grupo sabía que a la chica le gustaban los animales.

Luego del dilema navideño que sufrió Byakuya, tuvo una gran recompensa al oficializar aquella misma noche su noviazgo y al ver a la pelinegra emocionada por su obsequio, aunque empezaba a creer que el pequeño animal robaba mucho la atención de Soi Fong, solo esperaba no lamentarse de haber conseguido el obsequio perfecto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza pero mis ideas se fueron volando por la ventana, aunque siendo sincera este one-shot tiene como dos días escrito pero no me convencía jjajaj

 **Respuesta de comentarios:**

 **\- Frany H.Q:** Gracias por tus dos comentarios, entiendo a mi tambien me gusta la relación de Grimmjow y Nell cuando se la pasan peleando jajaja. Si lo del secuestro se me ocurrió de la nada y como dije lo creo capaces xD. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que tambien tuvieras una buena navidad y fin de año.

 **\- Anime love:** Me alegro saber que disfrutaste leerlo, si esa pareja es muy linda (Tite te odio T_T). Logre escribir uno de Byakuya y Soi Fong, espero que lo disfrutaras. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Voy a tratar de actualizar mas tarde o mañana como regalo de inicio de año, esta en proceso el one-shot pero aun no esta terminado. Espero que tuvieran un F **eliz final de año y un buen comienzo.**

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6: Deseos de comienzo de año

_**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite kubo**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Advertencia: _** AU... Comentarios algo violentos...Algo de Ooc

* * *

 _ **Deseos de comienzo de año**_

Esa noche era fin de año y la compañía hotelera Kuchiki realizaba una celebración para los inversionistas y clientes con sus familias para despedir el año. Había dos salones de fiesta asignados, uno para la juventud lleno de música ensordecedora, bebida y luces de colores mientras el otro era recatado.

Grimmjow bailaba con Nell, la chica estaba tan pegada a él que parecían uno solo, el chico no tardo mucho en devorarle los labios mientras ella lo acercaba aun mas, un golpe los hizo recordar que están en un lugar lleno de personas, aunque tenía poca iluminación aun podía verse lo que hacían.

— Búsquense una habitación — dijo Ichigo riéndose, había estado bailando con Rukia y por maldad quiso arruinarle el momento a su amigo-rival.

— Deja los celos Ichigo, yo se que quieres que te bese pero ya sabes que a mí no me van los hombres — las dos chicas se rieron al ver la expresión de Ichigo.

— Maldito

— Además…Yo no te interrumpí cuando te estabas comiendo a la enana en aquella esquina, hasta vi que le metiste mano — la pareja se puso tan roja que parecían tomates y la otra pareja se rio a carcajada.

— No seas exagerado, no le metí mano

— Pero casi

Algo lejanos de allí había otra pareja bailando e ignorado a el mundo, la chica de cabello cobrizo era excelente bailarina y el chico de ojos azules no se quedaba atrás, ambos estaban atrayendo a un público con sus movimientos sensuales y sincronizados.

Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto era una pareja reconocida en ese lugar por dos cosas, la primera por ser ambos hijos de accionistas importantes en la cadena hotelera y la segunda por haber ganado un concurso de baile ese mismo año.

— No me cansare de bailar contigo — susurro el chico en la oreja de ella, Rangiku le sonrió con sensualidad.

— Eso espero — susurro, él la hizo girar varias veces y luego con fuerza la atrajo hacia él, ella volvió a sonreír, lo beso con intensidad y algo de violencia siendo correspondida.

Hubo silbidos y gritos por parte de los que lo conocían y otros solo aceptaban que esa pareja se veía muy bien juntas. Alejados de las luces y la pista de bailes, lejos del salón de fiesta, en la piscina del hotel se encontraba una pareja.

Ambos habían buscado el silencio y la tranquilidad, había estado besándose pero luego solo se abrazaban, un pelinegro sentado en una de las sillas, sus ojos verdes solo ven los grises de la chica en su regazo.

— ¿Tienes alguna meta para el año que viene? — pregunto Orihime con una sonrisa dulce.

— Dos

— ¿Cuáles? — pregunto emocionada.

— Volverme independiente de Aizen — respondió con tranquilidad y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Y la otra?— el permaneció callado y la chica se acomodo en su regazo para poder verlo.

— Si no lo quieres decir está bien... Ya yo tengo diez — dijo emocionada la chica tratando de no incomodar a su novio.

— ¿Diez?

— Sí, quiero hacer un curso de chef, terminar el último semestre de literatura, quiero ir a la playa con los demás y contigo, quiero viajar en crucero, conseguir esta vez mi licencia para conducir, adoptar un perro, ir a el festival de verano contigo, ayudar a Ichigo a convencer a Byakuya de dejar ir a Rukia con él de viaje, viajar con Nell a Praga y quiero tener todo el año buenos recuerdos contigo

— Quieres hacer muchas cosas — comento acariciándole la mejilla, ella se sonrió pero asintió.

— Si, se que algunas no pueda pero trataré de cumplir todas las metas este año — Ulquiorra apretó la cintura de Orihime llamando la atención de ella, la chica se inclino y beso con dulzura sus labios.

— Mi segundo deseo es seguir contigo — la pelirroja se sonrojo y asintió atontada para luego dejarse besar por él

*. *. *

Varias parejas estaban sentadas en la piscina, acaban de despedir el año y llevaban unas horas en el nuevo, ambos bebían y comían riéndose, era un grupo de amigos que habían estado desde la secundaria juntos.

— Bien, que tal si decimos nuestras nuevas metas para este año — propuso Rangiku, algunos aceptaron mientras otros no se veían convencidos.

— Así no se cumplirán — se quejo Nell

— No seas supersticiosa…vamos ¿sí?

—Está bien

— ¡Yo empiezo! — Grito Rangiku haciendo reír al grupo — Tengo muchas pero diré las principales, quiero diseñar ropa, volver a ganar un concurso, que Gin no me deje por mis locuras — varios se rieron — y sobre todo quiero que sigamos igual de unidos

— ¡Que linda! — Dijo Nell limpiándose una lagrimas falsa— Voy yo, quiero tener mi propio kínder, siendo sincera no aguanto la jefe que tengo, quiero que Ulquiorra deje de ser tan asocial

— Esa no debe ser una meta para ti sino para el — dijo Rukia pero Nell agito una mano restándole importancia.

— Da igual, el punto es que quiero sacarle una sonrisa este año como varias de las que ha logrado Orihime y que yo NO he tenido el placer de ver, odioso…Bien sigo, que Grimmjow deje de ser tan imbécil y termine de proponerse — el chico se ahogo con su bebida.

— Rayos olvide decir eso — dijo Rangiku y Gin por poco siguió el camino a Grimmjow, causando la risa de los demás.

— Y que sigamos encontrándonos, es divertido estar con ustedes — término de decir Nell abrazando a Orihime que era la que tenía más cerca — Itsigo vas tú

— Ya te dije que no me llamaras así… ¿Por qué yo? — Recibió un golpe de Rukia y Grimmjow a su lado susurro un _sometido_ ganándose una mirada de odio de la pareja — Yo quiero que Rukia viaje conmigo sin que Byakuya intente castrarme

— En tus sueños — se escuchó la voz del pelinegro y varios rieron.

— Que mi viejo se vuelva normal, aunque se que es algo fantasioso, así que lo cambio por seguir golpeándolo como siempre, llevar de vacaciones a mis hermanitas y que no me queden materias en mi carrera

—Mi metas son más emocionantes que la del fresita…Quiero comprarme una moto, ganar una competencia, ser el campeón este año en la mundial de rubik, evitar que Nell se vuelva más loca y por su puesto seguir fastidiando a mi amigo emo

— Imbécil — susurro Ulquiorra.

— Yo sé que me amas — Grimmjow le guiño un ojo pero el pelinegro lo ignoro.

— Mis metas de este año son muy especificas — empezó Byakuya llamando la atención de todos— Castrar a Kurosaki si intenta alejar a mi hermana, golpear a Kurosaki cada vez que lo vea propasarse, perseguirlo al fin del mundo si llega a lastimar a Rukia…Terminar mi carrera, botar al gato de Soi Fong

—Celos detected — susurro Gin riéndose, los demás trataron de contenerse por la seriedad del pelinegro.

— Tirar por un barranco a Gin y que Rukia esté bien aunque sea con el imbécil que tiene por novio

— ¡Oye! — se quejo Ichigo, pero recibió un golpe en la costilla de Uryu

— Este año va a ser duro para ti — susurro el pelinegro — Estas en su mira y si no quieres empeorarlo cállate

— ¡Yo, yo! — Dijo Gin emocionado— Mis metas en este año son conseguir que Rangiku me ame más que a la ropa

— Imposible — susurraron varios hasta la misma Rangiku.

— Que Byakuya admita que me aprecia…Tratar de evitar que mi amigo se convierta en asesino, culminar mi curso de Chef, enseñar a Orihime a cocinar

— ¡Por favor! — rogaron Ichigo y Tatsuki al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a varios mientras Orihime los veía confundido.

— Pensé que cocinaba bien…A Ulquiorra le gusta lo que cocino

— Lamentablemente princesa, Ulquiorra perdió el gusto por la buena comida desde que te conoció, lo que hace el amor — varios se rieron pero Grimmjow misteriosamente termino en el suelo.

— ¿Quién sigue?

Algunos siguieron diciendo sus metas y deseos, entre risas y alguna que otra discusión, la pasaron muy bien, disfrutaron entre amigos ese comienzo de años. Todos esperaban que sus metas y sueños se vieran cumplidos, aunque algunas eran algo locas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen lo corto y sencillo del one-shot pero fue lo ultimo que se me ocurrió jajaja.

No se que ha ocurrido pero tengo problemas para ver los reviews como normalmente los hago,así que me toco verlo por correo T_T, así no me gusta.

 **Respuesta de comentarios:**

 **\- Anime love: ** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro que los disfrutaras, también te deseo un buen año. Logre escribir un Bya-Soi luego de un increíble bloqueo T_T siempre me ha inspirado esta pareja pero esta vez me costo, no se is es el tiempo (me estoy oxidando jajaja). Gracias por la aclaratoria ^^

 **\- Milly3000med-Maryeli:** Viva el sexto sentido jajajaja gracias por comentar y me alegro que te animaras a leerlo, por eso lo coloque, cada vez que escribo de ellos utilizo el guiño de su gustos por los gatos y mas los negros. Espero que disfrutaras este

 **Tengo un anuncio que hacer, creo que este sera el ultimo por esta navidad, si en esta semana no se me ocurre nada actualizare las próximas navidades.** Tal vez haga **otra colección de one-shot** con otra temática, aunque no se si sera con los personajes de de Bleach o de Naruto. **Continuare en un fic el primer one-shot** como dije, no sera muy largo. Tengo también otras ideas que en estos meses publicare, si lo desean pueden acompañarme en otras historias. ¡Gracias por su animo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7: Un café y una desconocida

_**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Universo Alterno

* * *

 **Ayuda navideña: Un café y ¿un desconocido?**

Uryu Ishida observaba a esa misteriosa chica tomar su café mientras limpiaba el mostrador, la chica había ido todo esa semana a la misma hora y realizando el mismo pedido. Un capuchino.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, él suspiro, el día había estado movido, estaba empezando diciembre y el frío empezaba a sentirse, había tenido más clientes ese día de lo normal, estaba agotado. Volvió a observar la chica, al estar distraída viendo por el ventanal de la cafetería a las personas pasar se permitió examinarla.

Era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros y largos, piel clara, ojos verde oscuro, su rostro era agraciado y su cuerpo cuidado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su mirada, era indiferente casi inexpresiva, no había visto ni una pequeña curva en sus labios, no sonreía, parecía tan solitaria y melancólica. Eso lo tenía completamente curioso, parecía esperar algo o buscar algo.

Uryu volvió la vista al reloj en la pared, faltaban minutos para cerrar, ya casi no quedaba nadie el local, observó de nuevo a la chica, hoy al parecer también esperaría a que cerraran.

—…Uryu? —preguntó alguien, el pelinegro desvió su atención a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, no había escuchado lo que le había preguntado.

Ella sonrió al notar su confusión, vio detrás de él y negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su cabello largo y pelirrojo se agitó un poco, sus ojos grises parecían divertidos observándolo.

—¿No sé cuando piensas hablarle?

—Orihime deja de decir tonterías —La pelirroja solo lo ignoró y se apoyó en el mostrador viendo a la chica.

—Ella es muy extraña, solo observa a las personas pasar, parece tan solitaria, entiendo tu curiosidad, créeme que yo estoy resistiéndome de no ir a preguntarle si está bien, si tiene algún problema o si solo quiere hablar, no sé cómo me he controlado —volvió la vista a su amigo—. Sé que a ti también te intriga, siempre la atiendes pero no hablas con ella, me exasperas

—No parece ser una persona abierta, no puedo simplemente llegar: "Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienes algún problema? Mi amiga y yo no dejamos de preguntarnos ¿Por qué vienes todos los días a la misma hora, a observar por la ventana a las personas pasar con solo un capuchino? ¿Acaso quieres que me tilden de acosador? —Su amiga se incorporó y lo vio algo cohibida, eso llamó su atención.

—Si te digo que la chica está detrás de ti y acaba de escuchar todo ¿Me matarías? —Su timidez y culpabilidad lo hizo voltear encontrándose con la pelinegra, lo veía con una ceja alzada y él solo pidió desaparecer.

—Señorita, disculpe mi falta de …

—No se preocupe, entiendo, calmare algo su curiosidad —Ambos lo vieron a la expectativa—, solo vengo a pasar mi tiempo libre aquí, me gusta la vista, lo siento si esperaban una historia más fantástica

—Lo siento mucho —los dos se disculparon por actuar tan imprudente.

—Tranquilos, comprendo. Gracias por el café

—Gracias por venir

Soltaron el aire al ver que ella salía, Uryu le dirigió una mala mirada a Orihime pera esta no pareció sentir culpa. Su amiga era un caso, su personalidad lo metía en muchos problemas.

Uryu se sorprendió de ver a la chica el día siguiente, no espero que volviera, pidió lo de siempre y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Dejó de verla al notar que su amiga le hacía seña, suspiró, quería que fuera a hablar con ella.

Preparó el café y se lo llevó, lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a retirarse pero cambio de opinión, quería saber más de ella y lo haría. Sorprendiendo a la chica, se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Te importa si te hago algo de compañía?

—Ya te sentaste…¿No te amonestan por no estar en tu puesto de trabajo?

—El dueño es algo flexible, además casi nunca viene

—Ya veo, que trabajo tan duro —Uryu sonrió, a pesar de su voz inexpresiva distinguió su sarcasmo.

Siguió la mirada de ella, a esa hora las personas empezaban a salir de su trabajo, se veía apresuradas por regresar a casa. Esta temporada era donde más se veía a las parejas y familias salir a pasear juntos, todo se veía lleno de amor y alegría. Uryu suspiró, volvió la vista a la chica, su mirada era nostálgica. Empezaba a creer que era lo que ocurría.

—Esta temporada es muy alegre ¿No?

—Si —Ella desvió su atención a su taza de café.

—Un tiempo para pasar en familia y disfrutar del amor

—Si se tiene una familia a la que disfrutar

Uryu permaneció en silencio, analizando sus palabras, por eso la chica venía, estaba sola o por lo menos eso demostraba. No quería preguntar directamente, ella no pareció percatarse que había dado más información.

—Sí, para las personas que no tienen eso es un temporada algo triste —La chica volvió a verlo, él sabía que había utilizado un tono muy personal—. Por lo menos en mi caso, si tengo una persona con quien disfrutar pero nunca lo hacemos

—Por lo menos tienes a alguien

—Lo siento

—Yo también, no debí decirlo de esa manera

—Tranquila, por cierto, mi nombre es Uryu Ishida—comentó mientras se levantaba—. Debo volver, mi compañera se va volver loca con los pedidos, si deseas algo…

—Gracias

A penas llegó al área de la cocina, Orihime entró emocionada pidiéndole cualquier información, su rostro se vio desilusionado al saber que no sabía ni su nombre.

—¿Cómo es posible que hablaron y ni su nombre descubriste? ¿De qué hablaron entonces?

—De esta temporada —Orihime lo vio sin entender pero él solo siguió haciendo sus pedidos.

—Estoy agotada —suspiró Orihime, ambos acaban de cerrar la cafetería, ya había oscurecido, la calle estaba llena de vida con personas pasando, las luces en las vitrinas de las tiendas cercana hacían que el ambiente se viera festivo—. Amo la navidad, es tan alegre.

—Si…¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor su bufanda, Orihime sonrió al verla, había sido un regalo suyo del año pasado. Era azul y tejida a mano, había hecho varias para sus amigos.

—No, tranquilo. Ulquiorra viene por mi — la sonrisa en su rostro y su sonrojo, demostraron lo enamorada que estaba.

Uryu sonrió, su amiga había pasado una etapa de depresión luego del rompimiento de su anterior relación. Su ex novio, no era más que el mejor amigo de él y amigo de todo su círculo social, por lo que le fue difícil. Se alegró de que ella encontrara una persona que la amara, porque su amigo no era mala persona ni había tratado mal a Orihime pero de algo el había estado seguro desde que empezaron su noviazgo, lo que sentía Ichigo no era amor como pareja hacia su amiga, parecía más un amor fraternal, pero no fue unos meses después que ellos se dieron cuenta.

—Esperaré a que venga por ti

—Excelente, quiero hablar seriamente contigo—Uryu rodó lo ojos, cuando su amiga decía serio era lo contrario—. ¿Ya sabes el nombre de la chica misteriosa?

—No…

—Uryu estás siendo muy lento, veo que de vez en cuando hablas con ella, ha pasado dos semanas, como es posible que aun no sepas su nombre

—Orihime tampoco es que este tan interesado…

— A mi no me engañas, Uryu Ishida. Estas babeando por ella, no dejas que mas nadie la atienda y no le despegas la mirada desde que llega

—Eso es falso

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos, de él se bajo un pelinegro de ojos verdes, le dio un asentimiento a Uryu como saludo, su novia corrió a saludarlo, se veía tímida mientras subía. Orihime podía parecer una persona muy segura pero era todo lo contrario, era buena para dar consejos pero no para seguirlos.

—Adiós Uryu —se despidió, Ulquiorra cerró la puerta del copiloto, rodeó su auto, se despidió con un asentimiento.

Él quedo solo frente a la cafetería, suspiró, acomodó de nuevo su bufanda y caminó de regreso a su casa. No vivía lejos de allí, solo a dos cuadras, el ambiente en vez de alegrarlo lo deprimía, entendía el sentimiento de la chica de la cafetería, él lo sentía en ese recorrido a su casa. Ver a esas familias tan felices, las parejas, todo de una forma amena, entristecía pero él tenía algo que tal vez la chica no, algunas personas en la que apoyarse, sus amigos estaban siempre allí. Tenía más de tres años sin sentir la tristeza de pasar esa temporada solo.

Pasó por una plaza y algo llamó su atención, sentada en uno de los banco estaba ella, Parecía descansar mientras observaba el cielo. Uryu no la había visto ese día, ella no había ido a la cafetería, no le quiso dar importancia porque sería ilógico creer que ella iba a ir siempre. Con curiosidad se acercó, la chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que se sentó junto a él. Lo observó, al reconocerlo volvió su vista al cielo.

—¿Me estas siguiendo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Para nada, esta vez fue solo coincidencia…—No pudo resistir no preguntarle su duda—. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la cafetería?

—No siempre puedo ir

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta que no debía hacer —Uryu alzó la mirada, ahora entendía por qué la chica estaba aquí, el cielo se veía completamente hermoso esa noche.

—Es la necesidad que tengo de hablar contigo —aquel comentario lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Me di cuenta que había creado una rutina, iba toda las tardes pero ya no era solo a observar el paisaje ni a las personas, era para hablar unos minutos contigo. No me gusta eso. —Uryu se sorprendió, acaso ella entendería la confesión que le estaba haciendo—. Odio acostumbrarme a las personas.

—¿Por qué?

—Se van —solo se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que acaba de decir. Uryu permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Sabes?... Yo también disfruto de hablar contigo, hoy me di cuenta, esperaba que fueras, sentí una especie de desilusión cuando no llegaste —se sinceró.

—No debe ser así, somos desconocidos

—Sabes mi nombre, eso me deja de catalogar como un desconocido

—Pero tú no sabes el mío

—Nemú Kurotsuchi —la pelinegra lo vio sorprendida—.Yo estudio medicina en la Universidad de Karakura, hace una semana te vi en la biblioteca, la persona encargada del lugar es amigo mío, me dijo tu nombre. Sé que estudias Química, vas en el cuarto semestre de tu carrera, por eso intuyo que tienes tal vez mi edad, 20 años.

—¿Debería preocuparme que sepas eso?

—Creo que en nuestro primer contacto dije que sentía curiosidad —Uryu se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, por primera vez Uryu pudo notar en su mirada algo más que tristeza o indiferencia, era curiosidad.

—Tal vez tu mirada, me recordó a mí hace unos años

—¿Mi mirada?

—Falta de algo, sin brillo, indiferente…Yo era así, por eso mismo llamó mi atención

—¿Ya no es así?

—No, encontré buenos amigos que me sacaron de mi taciturnidad

—¿Y quieres intentar eso conmigo?

—Si —Ella permaneció en silencio, el pelinegro tuvo miedo de haberla ofendido.

—No sé como sentirme

—No lo analices mucho, quiero conocerte mas, quiero ser tu amigo —él no estaba siendo completamente sincero, esa chica le atraía más que para solo una amistad, pero no quería asustarla—. Ya es tarde —se levantó, espero que ella hiciera lo mismo pero no fue así.

—Me quedaré un rato mas — una brisa removió sus cabellos y el chico vio como se estremecía por el frío, notó que solo llevaba un abrigo. Sabía que no la convencería de irse y no parecía querer más compañía, tenía que dejarla pensar.

Se quitó su bufanda y la colocó delicadamente en su cuello, el gesto sorprendió a Nemú pero no lo rechazó, nunca habían sido cuidadosos con ella ni se habían preocupado. Agradeció aquel gesto.

—Debes volver a la cafetería para que me la devuelvas, es un regalo y es valioso para mí. Ahora trata de no encerrarte a ti misma, yo quiero ayudarte

Se alejó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo apenas dejó el parque, hacia frio, sonrió, había visto a la pelinegra abrigarse mas con la bufanda. Esa chica en poco tiempo se había vuelto alguien importante aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta esa noche, no había pensado sus acciones pero ahora en retrospectiva, estaba muy interesado en ella.

Se había dado la tarea de investigar y saber más de ella, sabía mucho más de lo que le dijo, sabía que había sido una niña abandonada, sabía que su padre adoptivo murió hace unos años, por él eligió su carrera, sabía que era taciturna y poco sociable. Alejaba a las personas que mostraba interés en ella, mientras más sabía mas quería ayudarla, más interesado estaba en ella. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta que en pocas semanas se había vuelto importante para él.

Sonrió, tal vez Orihime era más perceptible de lo que creía. Nemú sin darse cuenta había dado un grito de auxilio con volver el día siguiente a su primer encuentro, luego de saber que la curiosidad consumía a su amiga y él, y él respondería aquella suplica. Esa Navidad haría que fueran la mejor de Nemú, lograría colarse en su vida y que no lo sacará de ella, le mostraría todo lo que a ella le faltaba en su vida, esa era su meta.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Volví como prometí, de nuevo es navidad, de nuevo estoy inspirada, espero que alguien siga leyendo esto.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8: Un santa rebelde

_**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Universo Alternativo, historia muy corta

* * *

 **Un Santa rebelde**

Grimmjow no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no entendía como había aceptado aquella absurda idea. Solo Nell podía lograr que él hiciera aquello. Ya sentía calor con aquel traje, a pesar de que la ciudad estaba fría por la temporada decembrina, aquellas capas de tela y la pansa falsa lo estaba asando vivo. La barba le picaba he incomodaba, maldijo la gran idea de su novia y que él hubiera aceptado.

Tomó una calada de su cigarrillo, esperaba afuera la hora de su entrada triunfal en aquel centro recreativo para niños de escasos recursos, su teléfono sonó, aquello lo alegró, quería ya terminar con esto pero para su mala suerte al parecer aun tardaría más, volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras bufaba. Otra calada a su cigarrillo y a los segundos liberó el humo, estaba ya ansioso.

—Ver a Santa fumando en las puertas de un centro recreativo no es algo muy normal, ¿Sabes lo que puedes causar si algún niño te ve? —Grimmjow solo pidió paciencia cuando el hombre que habló estuvo a su lado, era su _enemigo_ —. Te ves ridículo con ese traje.

—Oye por lo menos no me veo como una zanahoria andante, pareces todo menos un duende ¿y el ridículo soy yo? —El pelirrojo bufó pero luego no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bizarro de la situación.

—¿Dime que tienes otro cigarro? —Se recostó en la pared, también necesitaba liberar ansiedad.

—¿El fresita fuma? Eso es nuevo —dio en tono de burla, el otro rodó los ojos.

—No acostumbro pero estoy a punto de salir corriendo de aquí, mejor dame uno —Grimmjow sacó otro y se lo dio.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras esperaban, ambos estaban incómodos, los dos habían sido obligados a ayudar a sus novias con aquella presentación. Luego de varias discusiones al final fueron convencidos con la simple amenaza de quedar en abstinencia por un gran tiempo.

—Chicos no deberían estar haciendo eso, ¿Qué pasa si los niños ven a un santa y un duende fumando? ¿Qué les pasa?, Ichigo tu ni siquiera fumas —Los dos bufaron al mismo tiempo, acababa de llegar su amiga junto a dos chicos más, ambos parecían estar aguantando la risa pero la pelirroja si los veía seria, algo poco común en ella.

—Orihime solo…—suspiró Ichigo pero al final terminó de apagar el cigarrillo, Grimmjow bufó de nuevo mientras realizaba la misma acción.

La mirada de la chica con desaprobación a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, ella se veía hermosa con su traje de mama santa. Pero parecía igual de acalorada que los dos y en vez de ansiosa se veía nerviosa, otro factor por los que los dos dejaron de fumar, no querían alterarla más.

Un flash hizo que ambos alzaran la mirada, el pelirrojo que había llegado con su amiga sostenía una cámara con una sonrisa muy burlona, otra luz volvió a lanzar el dichoso aparato. El santa se lanzó a él pero fue detenido por Ichigo y el pelinegro que también venía con Orihime.

—Maldito te voy a matar —empezó a gritar el santa.

—Renji, espero que no subas eso a ninguna red social porque si no tus bolas estarán en tu garganta —dijo con calma Ichigo pero era una amenaza seria, Renji se encogió de hombros —. Maldito.

—Cállense los dos y prepárense, en unos minutos entraran —soltó el pelinegro, mientras empujaba lejos a Grimmjow, luego vio mal al vestido de duende—. Ichigo deja tu traje tranquilo que lo vas a dañar y me costó hacerlo.

—Claro Uryu, como no eres el que esta vestido con el más horrible traje de elfo —El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—Sera horrible porque lo llevas tú… ¿Cómo Nell se le ocurrió esto? —suspiró.

—¿Podemos entrar ya? —dijo exasperado Grimmjow queriendo terminar ya con eso, estaba a punto de arrancarse la barba.

—Ya pueden pasar, chicos

Nell salió sonriente, se escuchaban a los niños cantando y la voz de Rukia dirigiéndolo junto con varias de las recreadoras. La emoción de los niños se notaba y la gran sonrisa de Nell los calmó a todos.

—Toma, Santa —dijo en tono burlón Renji dándole una inmensa bolsa roja a Grimmjow.

El chico lo tomó regañadientes, le dieron otra a Ichigo, el primero en entrar sería Santa de mano de Orihime, la chica parecía nerviosa. Ambos esperaban la señal.

—Espero que Ulquiorra no me quiera matar, el imbécil se libró de esta tortura por ser flacucho y enano —se quejó.

—No es tan enano —Orihime se veía como una niña pequeña al decir aquello, le gustaba defender a su casi novio y esa era la razón por la que él la molestaba.

—Tú eres baja, así que para ti es alto todo el mundo

— Grimmjow deja de molestar a Orihime, ahora quiero que entres con una gran sonrisa, un ánimo alto y nada de sarcasmos, los niños pedirán abrazarte o cualquier cosa, si llegas a hacerles algún desplante te juro que te mato —amenazó Nell, conocía a su novio pero no podía evitar hacerlo pasar por eso, era divertido ver a una persona tan ruda hacer de santa.

El chico bufó y terminó de entrar, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, sus amigos nunca olvidarían aquella tarde, donde muchos niños abrazaban a Santa, sin saber que la persona detrás de ese traje, era un matón universitario, fumador y sarcástico bajo amenaza de abstinencia por parte de su novia. Definitivamente aquel debía ser el santa más bizarro y rebelde del mundo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sorry por lo extraño de la idea y lo corta que es, en navidad vi a un familiar disfrazarse de santa para unos primitos y me pareció un gesto tierno pero muy gracioso de ver, se me ocurrió esto jajjaa.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	9. Chapter 9: Motivación Navideña

**Motivación Navideña**

Las luces adornaban aquella noche oscura, con sus variados colores y arreglos como cada vez que era esa temporada del año. Hacía frío, por lo que la chica que caminaba por aquellas alegres calles se abrazó a sí misma, estaba muy cercanos los días de navidad y se sentía en el ambiente, había muchas personas aun siendo tarde.

A pesar de toda la luz y calidez del lugar, ella no se sentía con el mismo ánimo. Era la bailarina principal de una presentación que era muy reconocida en la ciudad y hasta en el propio país, "El cascanueces", cada año miles de personas asistían al teatro principal de la ciudad para lograr ver esa preciosa pieza de baile.

Mientras más se acercaba la fecha de estreno, más nerviosa se ponía y cometía errores que ni una principiante debería cometer, se sentía realmente frustrada y enojada consigo misma. Se abrazó más para protegerse, sus compañeros trataron de animarla, la habían llevado a un sitio a divertirse y distraer su mente pero ella no lograba sacar su estrés de su sistema, había decidido irse temprano al notar que aquello no iba a funcionar.

Suspiró, ahora se encontraba caminando por esas calles, buscando algo que la hiciera tranquilizarse, sentirse bien pero seguía sin saber qué. Caminaba frustrada cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, un sonido que ella reconoció inmediatamente, era un violín y la melodía también la reconoció, aquella melodía había significado mucho en un momento para ella. "Carol of the bells".

Decidió ir a dónde provenía el sonido, la persona que tocaba lo hacía con maestría y la estaba llamando, llegó a una plaza, donde notó a varias parejas sentadas, niños aun jugando, un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en el centro, ellas los reconoció, varios eran los músicos para la presentación, al parecer estaban relajándose y tocando. Se acercó entre las personas que observaban aquel improvisado recital, al lograr ver quien tocaba se sorprendió.

Lo conocía, poco había hablado con él pero siempre había llamado su atención lo distinto que se veía a los demás músicos, él parecía tan melancólico, tan silencioso y neutro, sabía su nombre. Ulquiorra Cifer, por su mejor amigo supo que era un reconocido violinista joven, un prodigio, solo pocas veces llegó a intercambiar más que una mirada o palabra con él.

El pelinegro tenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la música, algo en aquel gesto también la hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel precioso sonido, alguien empezó a acompañarlo como con unas especies de campanillas que le daban aquel toque navideño a la melodía.

Abrió los ojos sonriendo, esa canción la hacía sentir una especie de calidez, se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda, la veía fijamente mientras tocaba, la estaba invitando. Ella negó pero él insistió con su mirada, suspiró, al parecer era de conocimiento general lo frustrada que estaba pero tal vez aquello la ayudaría a encontrar lo que le estaba faltando a su baile.

Pidió permiso para llegar al espacio donde él tocaba, varios músicos al verla sonrieron y empezaron a silbar animándola, se colocó en posición y empezó a bailar dejándose llevar por aquella bella melodía, esto poco a poco hizo que su alma se llenara de gozo, por primera vez luego de demasiado tiempo sintió lo que sintió la primera navidad donde decidió que quería ser bailarina y formar parte del elenco del cascanueces, logró visualizar en su mente aquella niña de nueve años emocionada que salía del teatro haciendo piruetas mientras imaginaba ser la bailarina principal.

Se encontró de nuevo con la mirada esmeralda, el chico tocaba para que ella bailara y sacara todo de su ser, y en ese momento descubrió que era lo que había perdido en algún momento del viaje a convertirse en bailarina, era la pasión, el amor por la música y el baile, sonrió como hacía meses no hacía, con mucha sinceridad.

Ese músico le estaba dando una lección de vida, todo había que hacerlo con pasión y lo más curioso es que él parece una persona que no la tuviera. La música se terminó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los músicos aprovecharon la oportunidad para promocionar la presentación de "El cascanueces", y por primera vez luego de haber aceptado el papel principal no sintió los típicos nervios que la asaltaban al escuchar el nombre de la obra.

Giró aun sonriendo hacia el violinista, el chico recogía sus cosas mientras que su amigo le daba una palmada en el hombro, cuando el otro chico se dio cuenta que se acercaba a ellos, le dijo algo sonriendo como con burla y se alejó, dándole espacio.

—Hola, gracias por lo que hiciste —susurró con timidez, se puso nerviosa cuando el pelinegro la vio fijamente, realmente sus ojos podía parecían demasiado fríos pero ella no sabía si era por el gesto que acaba de tener que ahora no lo veía de esa manera, veía algo distinto y aquello le parecía intrigante.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Sus ojos no dejaban de observarla, ella asintió sin creerle.

—Entiendo…—Ulquiorra terminó de recoger sus cosas, ella se sentía algo torpe pero quería saber más de él, por lo que decidió empezar ella—. Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue.

—Lo sé —Orihime se sintió tonta, obvio que lo sabía, su nombre estaba en todos los carteles promocionales de la obra. El chico tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar en dirección a sus compañeros, suspiró, el chico no era social y eso lo sabía, aun así se decepcionó un poco—. Ulquiorra Cifer —dijo antes de alejarse más sorprendiéndola, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Lo sé!

Lo vio unirse a los otros, su amigo le colocó un brazo en el hombro y empezaron a caminar, ella los vio irse, realmente le estaba agradando ese grupo, se veían unidos, el suyo también lo era pero algo llamaba su atención, sabía que muy en el fondo era por cómo se llevaban a pesar de la personalidad misteriosa del pelinegro, estaba muy curiosa con respecto a él.

—¿Princesita, no quieres ir con nosotros? —preguntó el amigo, sorprendiéndola. Ambos se habían detenido para verla. Orihime sopesó la invitación pero al final llegó a una conclusión.

—¡Si!

No se quedaría con la duda, conocería más a ese chico y su amigo le estaba dando la oportunidad para hacerlo. Además el pelinegro le había salvado de seguir hundiéndose en su frustración, dejaría de ser tan perfeccionista en sus pasos, empezaría a dejarse llevar por la música y el sentimiento que deseaba transmitir. Su nueva meta era hacer sentir a los espectadores como ella se sintió a sus nueve años. Encontró su motivación navideña.

* * *

"¡¿Hay alguien con vida aqui?!"

Si es asi, gracias por leer y si pueden dejen un (así sea corto) comentario.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10: Desastrosa Fiesta Navideña

" **Desastrosa Fiesta Navideña"**

Soi Fong no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, ese día no estaba saliendo como esperaba, o mejor dicho, ella no había esperado nada. Se había dejado llevar por la marea de acontecimientos y ahora era revolcada por una ola a la orilla. Yoruichi había insistido desde una semana atrás de realizar una "fiesta navideña", organizó una reunión por todo lo alto. Ella no quería ni participar pero como sobrina de la organizadora, según el maldito protocolo debía recibir a los invitados.

La había arrastrado a comprar un vestido y tacones, la había obligado ir a un salón de belleza y al final se había vendido por un libro cuando le pido que se maquillara. Ahora estaba recibiendo los invitados con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía dar. Y no dejaba de sentir esa mirada sobre ella, Yoruichi nunca le dijo que estaría toda la junta directiva de la empresa que la morena asesoraba. Y ahí estaba él, hijo de ricos, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, sentía su penetrante mirada en su espalda.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo había visto hasta esa noche en la casa de Rangiku, últimamente se estaba metiendo en más problema de lo acostumbrado por estar dejándose llevar por sus amigos. Esa noche había bebido de más, y solo recordaba unos labios devorando su boca, robándole unos cuantos suspiros y esos ojos grises más vivos que nunca.

Aun sentía escalofríos por el recuerdo, no se había atrevido a hablar de nuevo con él, había hecho lo posible para evitarlo, no había contestado sus llamadas y había evitado estar en el mismo lugar que él. Pero no, Yoruichi tenía que arruinar su hermoso plan con esa maldita fiesta.

—Pareces inquieta ¿Será por uno chico de ojos grises que no deja de observarte? —preguntó la voz burlona de su tía, cuando se acercó a su lado.

Soi Fong bufó al darse cuenta que Yoruichi lo había sabido desde un principio, había pensado que había sido disimulada pero tal vez no lo fue tanto. Había sido ingenuo de su parte no pensar que su tía lo notaria, ella era demasiado observadora y también conocía al chico, después de todo trabajaba para esa familia.

Buscó con la mirada al pelinegro, estaba a unos metros de ella, esta vez no la estaba observando sino hablando con su amigo, Gin. Pareció sentir su mirada porque a los segundos giró hacia ella. Su rostro neutral e indiferente para el mundo a ella no le engañaba, en sus ojos había algo que la hizo sentir nerviosa por lo que volvió a ver a su tía.

—A veces no sé si eres mi tía o mi enemiga —comentó la pelinegra, la morena sonrió por su comentario.

—Que dramática, deja de estar tanto tiempo con Rangiku. El chico muy amablemente me pidió ayuda, yo solo cree el ambiente. Por cierto, aun espero que ambos pasen por el muérdago —Soi Fong rodó los ojos.

—Deja de soñar, Yoruichi. Además, ¿Desde cuándo Byakuya Kuchiki pide ayuda?

—Bueno…—La morena sonrió y ella supo que su tía hizo de nuevo de las suyas—, tal vez no pidió ayuda directamente, pero al preguntarme hace unos días por ti me pareció su forma de hacerlo. Gracias a eso, empecé a notar que estabas evitándolo —añadió para luego volver con los invitados.

Soi Fong bufó, ella nunca cambiaría, siempre creaba situaciones extrañas. Cansada ya de darle vuelta al asunto y de esa estúpida fiesta decidió que era hora de retirarse, ya había estado lo suficiente en ese lugar, ya había saludado, la habían visto, hora de irse. Caminó hacia las escaleras para confinarse en su habitación pero alguien la detuvo antes de poder subir. No quería girar porque ya intuía quien era.

Aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar el problema, ese día estaba siendo muy estresante, esa navidad no estaba siendo la mejor. Tomó una respiración y al final giró a ver al pelinegro que la retenía. Agradecía que las escaleras no estuvieran a la vista del salón porque hubieran llamado la atención de alguien y ella no quería ni rumores raros ni mucho menos a las locas caza fortunas que estaban en esa fiesta detrás de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó frustrada.

—Creo que ambos tenemos algo que hablar —Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, se sintió de nuevo nerviosa, se insultó así misma por tener esa reacción estúpida.

— Yo creo que no, Kuchiki. Así que por favor suéltame —Sin esperar que el chico lo hiciera, ella se alejó y empezó a ascender en la escalera.

Sabía que no podía evitar por mucho tiempo la situación, sabía que lo que había hecho en esa borrachera no había sido solo el efecto del alcohol, a ella le gustaba ese pelinegro y todo lo que había pasado solo lo reafirmaba. Había empezado solo con un intercambio de palabras, algunas llenas de sarcasmo y otras simplemente de comentarios, los encuentros casuales en reuniones, la coincidencia de amistades, las conversaciones más profundas, el querer estar más tiempo con él, querer conocerlo más.

Cuando empezó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba y se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba con él, supo que estaba jodida. Siempre se burlaba de sus amigas enamoradas por sus actitudes, ahora ella estaba igual. Y eso la asustaba, a ellas les habían dañado y aprovechado de eso, ella no quería eso, estaba bien con ella misma, no quería esos absurdos sentimientos ni sensaciones.

—Sabes que necesitamos conversarlo —Soi Fong bufó, esa noche no estaba saliendo nada como ella quería, el pelinegro la había seguido arriba.

Byakuya podía aparentar indiferencia pero cada vez que se encontraba con esos ojos grises, ella odiaba lograr ver los matices de su ser, era una persona muy interesante. Sus pensamientos eran profundos, a veces tenían puntos de vistas distintos pero era agradable y refrescante compartir eso, era alguien atento, y a pesar de ser algo arrogante se podía hablar y disfrutar de hacerlo. Hasta los silencios eran momentos buenos entre ellos, a veces solo se sentaban juntos a ver el lugar, a sus amigos reír o bailar. Soi Fong se sentía muy cómoda con él. Y ahora sabía que aparte de apuesto el maldito besaba demasiado bien.

—¿Sabes que nunca intente aprovecharme de ti cierto? —Aquellas palabras las dejaron sorprendida.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Has estado evadiéndome, asumo que es por lo sucedido aquella noche en la casa de Rangiku —La naturalidad con la que hablaba solo provoca querer darle un golpe en la cara, en su atractiva y deseable cara, se amonestó de nuevo así misma por ese pensamiento.

—Kuchiki, no hice nada fuera de mi voluntad, no estoy enojada ni molesta por eso —suspiró Soi, no quería hablar del tema pero ya no podía huir.

—¿Entonces por qué estás evitándome?

—No estoy interesada en esto, podemos dejarlo así —Soi Fong dio media vuelta pero él volvió a tomar su brazo y girarla.

—No, a menos que me des una respuesta lógica. Si no te sentiste agraviada, eso quiere decir que lo sucedió fue porque ambos queríamos —El pelinegro estaba muy cerca de ella y si quería una respuesta lógica debía alejarse, la pelinegra dio un paso atrás pero él acortó esa pequeña distancia.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kuchiki? ¿Que si disfruté de ese beso?, ¿Que besas condenadamente bien? ¿Que si estoy interesada por ti? ¿Que caí como la propia estúpida por ti? Si es así, puedes irte por donde viniste —dijo llena de sarcasmo pero él ni se inmuto.

—Soi Fong tu sabes muy bien que pasa entre nosotros, así que no entiendo porque actúas así —que le hablara así le hizo sentir peor, ella sabía que estaba actuando mal pero no podía evitarlo hacer, ella no quería salir dañada. Aquello solo la enojo más.

—¡¿Por qué crees?! Estoy asustada, Byakuya. Tú eres alguien que puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies y yo no quiero formar parte de ese lote. Me da miedo que al final entregue más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a darme —no pudo detenerse hasta que soltó ese nudo en su garganta.

—¿Por qué asumes eso?

—Ja, por favor Byakuya, a mí no me engañas tan fácil. Tú sabes que yo no soy como esas chicas soñadoras que se dejan llevar por las situaciones —dijo de forma herida.

El pelinegro la sorprendió al sentir que la rodeó con sus brazos, ella solo alzó la mirada y lo que vio en esos ojos grises la dejó paralizada, no había ni rastro de esa frialdad. Byakuya estaba hablando en serio.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo que seas así. Yo estoy conforme con cómo eres, y lo sabes.

—Byakuya estoy cansada, ha sido una navidad estresante —suspiró, tratando de calmarse—. Yoruichi me hizo poner un maldito vestido que me está asfixiando, estoy utilizando unas armas letales en mis pies y siento que vendí mi alma por un libro al colocarme todo este maquillaje. Además de aguantar una cuerda de arrogantes, chicas banales y chicos babosos. Quiero solo irme a descansar, no estoy en mi mejor estado de ánimo para esta discusión —él se alejó un poco.

—Para darle un poco de crédito a Yoruichi, te ves condenadamente bien en ese vestido, créeme que me he controlado de no mandar a algunos a volar —comentó sorprendiéndola, sus ojos fijos en ella—. Soi Fong, deja de buscar formas de evadir esto, terminemos esto de una vez, yo te gusto, tú me gusta. No le des vuelta y solo acéptalo —añadió, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía sus labios en los suyos.

La pelinegra cerré los ojos, a quien engañaba, también había anhelado eso, rodeó con sus manos el cuello del chico acercándola mas a ella, supo que mandaría al diablo todo, ella deseaba estar con él, era estúpido seguir reprimiéndolo, ya después vería que sucedía por ahora solo disfrutaría. Había luchado estúpidamente sabiendo internamente que cedería.

—Eres un maldito arrogante —comentó cuando él dejó un momento sus labios, una sonrisa los adornaba, él solo asintió y volvió a besarla. Soi Fong antes de cerrar los ojos también descubrió donde Yoruichi había puesto el muérdago, estaba justo al frente de la escalera.

Tal vez esa desastrosa fiesta navideña no había terminado tan mal, después de todo tuvo el empujón necesario para aceptar todo lo que había tratado de reprimir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que tuvieran un fin de año genial, mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año.

Este capitulo va dedicado a una personita que me ha pedido mucho de esta pareja, **Paulina** , no ha sido el mejor que escrito pero pronto escribiré mas.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero volver antes del 10 de enero sino nos leemos a final de año para una nueva temporada.

¡Besos!


End file.
